How did you know it was me?
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: Nina is hiding something from her housemates, how will they react. Nina leaves for a year to help her Gran and she came back as some one else. What happens when someone finds out?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own house of anubis

Enjoy!

* * *

How did you know it was me?

Prologue

Everyone would have forgotten me by now.

I changed... when i went back.

Straightened my hair,

it's darker now.

I'm not the good girl i used to be.

My grades are still high.

My attitude is much worse.

I don't care if they don't remember me,

or if they don't recognise me.

But it will hurt if they forget the memories,

or if they treat me the way they did when i first came.

I hope Nina will always be in their hearts,

and they might as well accept the new me.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~ HOAgleek4Ever & sibunamegleek345


	2. Arriving

How much i want to own it, sadly i don't- HOAgleek4Ever and sibunamegleek345 do not own house of anubis ;(

Hope you like this new story!

* * *

Nina's POV

Back to creepy towers, looks like nothing changed.

I took at deep breath, i normally do this because i'm always so scared that a spirt or something might kill me. But now it's seeing people i've known for years that's making me so nervous.

Only Trudy,Victor and Mr Sweet know, it was harder to tell Mr Sweet since i had to beg him and give him so many reasons why i don't want Eddie to know. Speaking of him i wonder how he's handling being the Orisrion.

I spoke to Trudy and I'm going to sleep in the attic i don't feel like being with Amber just yet and apparently there's a new girl it might also help if there's a mystery.

I looked down at my outfit i was wearing black studed shorts and a white crop top the said 'smile' with black heels.

I was worried what the boys would think and if they would judge me by it.

I took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

Trudy opened the door and smiled when she saw me. She was stirring something and by the smell i could tell she was making her famous, delicous chocolate cake.

"Ni- Nathalia!" She exclaimed.

"Trudy, I missed you so much!" I whispered and shouted.

"Aww... your room is ready in the attic. I understand if you want to wait a while before you see them, maybe then you might want to unpack?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Do you need help," she asked and looked at my suitcase. "It's okay," i replied.

She started to walk away but she turned bacl, "You've changed you know that?" she smiled.

"Well... yeah," i smiled. "Don't tell them i hear yet."

She laughed, "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

Later at diner...

Still Nina's Pov

"DINNER!" Trudy shouted. I waited for awhile before i went downstairs, i wanted everyone to be there when i arrived.

BEEP.

I looked at my phone it was from Trudy... Weird.

'I guessed you wanted to wait for dinner and want everyone in the room, Everyone is here now.

Good Luck

- Trudy'

I closed my eyes, just for a few seconds. Then opened them and turned the door handle and walked down the stairs.

I stood outside the door, listening to the chatting and laughing. I waited a few seconds before walking in...

Silence...

Everyone stared at me...

"Hey, I'm Nathalia," I introduced myself and gave a small wave.

Oddly, Jerome was the first one too stand up and in the distance i could hear Patricia groan and mutter, "Another American!"

"I believe we haven't met, I'm Jerome Clarke, One of the best pranksters you'll ever meet," Oh i can't wait to get him back for that. When i first arrived i was labeled as the 'Goody-Goody' so i never got a chance to prank. "I think we'll be continuing this conversation in my bedroom," he wrapped his arm around my waist and started to turn around.

I laughed to myself, he was flirting with _me. _Only if he knew who i really was.

I heard a loud 'Jerome!" escape Mara's mouth, i guess they haven't broken up yet.

He held his hands up in surrender and let go of me and made his way back to his seat.

I looked at Amber, i really felt like crying when i saw her she was my BBFF (best british friend forever)

"I'm Joy," i looked at her, i really wished we were proper friends.

"F-Fabian," He stuttered and earning a 'Stutter Rutter's back' from Jerome.

I took a seat i didn't really want to but the only seat left was next to Alfie oposite Fabian.

"Patricia," an annoyed Patricia said, i wanted to pretend i was new so...

"Patricia, so i'm not the only American?" I asked.

"I'm American," I looked at Eddie. I noticed 2 things very strange. The distance between him and Patricia and my eye of horus necklace.

I needed get it back. That necklace keeps me safe i wasn't that safe until a ghost came and gave me Eddie's charm, his was a falcon on a ring. I've been wearing his and was told as soon as i see him again i need to get my necklace back and give Eddie his.

"I'm also american," that shocked me i looked up and two Eddie's was a new girl. KT i think Trudy said her Name was. "I'm KT by the way."

I looked back at Eddie, he was about to introduce his self but he kept on studying me. He out of all people shouldn't recognise me.

He opened his mouth but Alfie and Jerome shouted "Food Fight!"

I ducked from the spageti that was thrown at me. Everyone froze at Victor's loud voice.

Everyone was relived that he didn't enter the common room.

"Miss Ramos, my office now!"

I got up and rushed out of the room.

* * *

In Victor's Office...

"I believe we had a deal, Miss Martin..."

* * *

Comment... Review...Scream...

I know... Nathalia Ramos, I couldn't think of another name so... you know.

Pwease tell me what you think!

~HOAgleek4Ever and sibunamegleek345!


	3. Deal

Recap: I'm sure that Nina arrived back to Anubis and changed her looks and is now called Nathalia Ramos! She needs her necklace back and needs to give Eddie his ring with out him noticing. I think Victor called Nathalia Ramos, Miss Martin and said they had a deal and i know i want to find out what it is!

* * *

In Victor's office with Nina... (NO POV)

"I believe we had a deal, Miss Martin..." Victor boomed.

"Victor! Don't call me that!" Nathalia hissed.

"Don't talk to me like that, you understand?" Victor asked.

"Yes," Nathalia mumbled and looked down.

"Now, we had a deal, do you want me to go through it or you just tell me?" Victor asked.

"I can stay here at Anubis and won't get exposed if i help with the mysteries," she started revising. "I'm like a spy and if they are finding out anything to do with egyptian mythogly i have to report immediately," she took a breathe "And if there are any mysteries i have to help being the chosen one."

"Right."

"Are you sure Mr Sweet is okay with this, doesn't he always go on about the safety of his students?" Nathalia asked.

"Nevermind that. I'm postive he is fine as he is coming next week to the inciutating cremony," Victor replied stroking corbier.

Nathalia jumped out of her seat at that. "Don't tell me that there will be that dog mask and a snake!" she screeched.

"And how would you know about that?" Victor asked.

Nathalia was speechless so she sunk into her seat. Victor grabbed a toothbrush and handed it to her and opened his mouth to speak but Nathalia inturrepted him.

"Let me guess, Toilet brush duty you want to see your reflection in the toilet bowl, who knows why?" Nathalia micked and laughed.

Victor shook his head and glared at her muttering "pesky, ignorant children," under his breath. He grabbed another toothbrush "You will polish this house from top to bottom."

"Including the cellar?" she asked.

"No you can leave that, you will be doing it with Edison."

Nathalia groaned at his name.

"I will not tolerate that behaviour, you dissmised."

* * *

Pwease Review

Comment...review...scream...

I need a favour i'm writing a one-shot and i need couples

Fabian-

Mick-

Jerome-

Alfie-

Eddie-

Just write the girls names next to it!

~HOAgleek4Ever&sibunamegleek345


	4. Polishing!

Disclaimer: IS WE do not OWN ANUBIS or THE CHARACTERS !

* * *

Eddie's POV.

I've been pulled out of school to do my pushiment. Polsihing. Victor said to do the attic but leave the cellar.

I saw the new girl kneeling on the floor strangely.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She jumped scared.

"Oh it's only you... Eddie?" she said not sure of my name. I nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" i asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she retored. I gave her the 'really' look.

"No?" she asked shaking her head.

"No," i answered.

"This is my room," she said looking around.

"Oh," i said, this might effect our late night sibuna meetings.

"You?" she asked.

"Polishing," i said holding up my toothbrush.

"Ah, Victor told me i would do it with someone."

She knelt down and started polishing after a few seconds i joined in.

"So," i started to make a conversation, she looked at me, both still polishing, "What's it like being away from home, miss your family?" I asked. She istantly looked down, i heard a faint sniff. I lifted her chin up.

I looked into her deep brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My parents died when i was 5 and my Gran died a few months ago."

She was on the verge of crying so i comforted her for a few minutes.

The feeling i got when she first came had gone, the feeling i had when i joined but it dissapeared once we had left for break. It was like the house felt more alive. I felt different... i know the feeling hasn't gone gone but i've forgotten about it.

* * *

Nina's pov

We were now in Amber's room still polishing, i looked over at Eddie, i saw my necklace dangling down from his neck, now was my chance.

I saw a Amber's fluffy ball and took it.

"Think fast!" i exclaimed and threw the ball over him, as he dived backwards as i reached foward and pulled the necklace off. He surprisingly caught it and i put the necklace in my pocket. "Nice."

* * *

Eddie's POV

By the time we reached the stairs we were talking like we were old friends and we'd known each other for a while.

"Hurry up!" Victor shouted out of his office window.

We started scrubbing faster and moving down steps.

"Hey," she said, i looked up at her, "Can you help me?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Don't tell anyone but..." she whispered the rest and when she finished i started laughing.

We started to clean my room.

"So i see you play football," she said and i looked up to see she had my football helmet on, i laughed.

She started pulling it off but it wouldn't go. "How.. does.. this work!" she exclaimed struggling to take it off.

"Here," i said and went crawled up to her. I sat down right in front of her. I adjusted it and gently pulled it off. I looked into her beautiful eyes once more. We were just staring and something about them looked so familiar. We just stared laughing for no reason now.

"So, you any good?" she asked of course she had too.

"Yeah, the best," i told her. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah right."

"Oh, you think you can beat me?" i asked.

"Now? Here?" she asked.

I thought for a second, we didn't have a ball or clothes but i could still prove i'm stronger.

"Fine-" i got cut of by her pining me to the ground. I tried to push her off me but she had a strong grip.

"Okay, i admit i'm not the best!" i exclaimed and she got off me and held her hand out. I reached to grab it, but she pulled it in.

"Hey!"

"Who's the best?" she asked.

"You," i said blanky.

"Good," she said and held her hand out, i grabbed it before she could pull it back in.

We were standing very close and the the door handle started to move. Nathalia fell back. I looked to the door.

"Eddie! Where have you been?" asked KT. I held my toothbrush up.

"Oh," she said and came in. "Why does the house look so clean Trudy hasn't been home all day?" she asked. We both heard a giggle. KT looked surprised and turned around to see Nat (can't be bothered to write her full name so thats Eddie's nickname for her) lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, you're busy," KT exclaimed and turned back to me."I'll come back later," she said awkwardly and walked out.

I pulled Nat of my bed and took her to the living room. I saw Alfie and Jerry walk in. We fell back into the seat.

"Their here!" I whispered. Nat on her fingers counted 1.2.3 and at three we heard a girly scream and a manly one. Everyone was in the common room.

Alfie and Jerome walked in. Alfie was covered in whipped cream, peanut butter and feathers. Jerome was covered in pink paint, sparkles and sprinkles. Everyone was laughing.

They turned to me and started to walk towards me.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Comment...review... scream...

Pwease review.

More time for stories as their is a contagious vomit bug going round especially in my school, yesterday 100 people went home throwing up. Disgusting.

The results are nearly in.

Mick- Joy

Alfie- Amber

Jerome- is Mara or Patricia

Eddie- is Nina or Patricia

And Fabian will be who ever is left!

Thanks again for reading

Review! Hope you liked it

~HOAgleek4Ever&sibunameGLEEK345


	5. Eavesdropping

Eavesdropping.

No POV

* * *

Jerome and Alfie were walking towards Eddie and started to lunge towards him.

They immediately stopped at Victor's loud voice.

"Clarke! Lewis! What's going on?" He asked, "Over here now!"

Jerome and Alfie ran to Victor who was standing in the hallway.

Victor walked in the kitchen, Jerome and Alfie following.

He handed them feathers and pointed to a line of muddy boots.

"I want these boots crystal clean," he ordered and cleared his throat. "I want you to clean up this mess."

Alfie and Jerome searched the room. "What mess?" Alfie asked.

Victor pointed at them, "You."

He walked into the hallway and came into the common room wearing his black jacket.

"I'm going out for a while, no one is allowed to leave this house with out Trudy's supervision, Understood?" he asked all the students in the common room. No one said a word.

The front door slam shut and a jingle of keys was heard.

Sibuna shared a few glances at each other (Not Nina)

"Umm... so Alfie," Amber said.

"Right! Jerome didn't you say you needed a tutor," Alfie started, "Why don't you pick between Nathalia and Mara?" Alfie asked pushing them out the room.

* * *

Outside...

"Why don't you take a shower?" asked Nathalia.

"Yeah, i agree," Mara said disgusted.

"Fine," Jerome said walking to his room.

"I'll be in my room," Mara exclaimed walking up the stairs.

Nathalia looked around then leaned against the door.

Jerome walked out the room carrying clothes and a towel. "If you really want to hear better use this," he said and went into his room. He came back with a class. "Here," he said handing it to her. "Tell me what they say," he said and walked into the bathroom.

"Thanks?" Nathalia asked queitly.

She put the glass agaisnt the door and listened.

(What she can hear is in iltaltics, what's going on in the room is in bold, normal is Outside)

_"Victor never goes out, you don't think he's trying to get the exlir again!" Patricia whisper/shouted. _

_"I don't know, didn't we use all the tears of gold?" Alfie asked. _

_"What are the tears of gold?" KT asked. _

_"I thought you told her," Patricia groaned. _

_"I did... remember, it's the thing the mask cried, it's part of the recipe for immortatlilty, ring a bell?" Eddie asked, "We used the last one to save Joy."_

_"Oh yeah, i remember you telling me now," she said and took a pause before gasping. _

_"What?" Joy asked. _

_"Eddie..." KT said very seriously. _

_"What?" he asked. _

_"Where's your locket?" she asked. _

_Everyone gasped and looked at Eddie. _

**Eddie started to search himself. **

_"I don't think i have it..." Eddie said. _

_"Doofus!" Patricia snapped._

Nathalia turned around at the sound of a door closing. She laughed.

"I know, the pink won't go out!" Jerome cried. His hair turned pink from the paint.

* * *

Comment...review...scream...

Pwease review!

And tell us what you think!

~HOAgleek4Ever&sibunameGLEEK345!


	6. The Crate (Really short! Sorry!)

"I'll be in doing the laundry if anybody need me," Trudy said as she set the orange juice pitcher next to Patricia (Hint hint)

(This is a quiet conversation between KT and Patricia)

"So, what do you think of the new girl?" Patricia asked quietly.

"I don't know her very well, but i bet Eddie does," KT said to Patricia.

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know but i saw her on Eddie's bed for some reason," KT shrugged.

"She what!" Patricia whisper/shouted.

"Why do you care?" KT asked.

"Umm... no reason, i think i need to welcome her properly," Patricia said glaring at Nathalia.

"What- oh no," KT exclaimed as Patricia grabbed the handle of the pitcher.

Patricia stood up holding the juice pitcher. The room fell silent, execpt for Alfie and Jerome laughing.

She walked to Nathalia and stood behind her chair. She started to tilt it down on Nathalia but Nathalia pushed it back so i poured on Patricia, luckily she was wearing a jumper (sweater if your American) and it only wet it. Patricia dropped the pitcher.

She took off her jumper and sat down. Everyone was looking back and forth between Patricia and Nathalia, mouths wide open.

A loud knock was heard. Patricia immediately got up and opened the door.

"Hello," Patricia spat.

"Hello are you Victor?" The delivery man asked sheepishly.

"NO! Do i look old? Do i look like a man? Do i look ugly?" Patricia glared at the man, replying sternly.

"Sorry," the man mumbled, "Can i speak to Victor?"

"Ugh. Yeah sure," Patricia told him and shut the door in his face.

"VICTOR THERE IS A MAN AT THE DOOR!" Patricia yelled and opened the door again, she looked behind him and gasped seeing a crate like the one when Jason joined the teachers.

As soon as she walked into the common room she sat down and put her hand over her left eye very quickly, (still 'as soon as she walked in') Nathalia got up, not wanting to be around Patricia anymore, she walked up the stairs.

Halfway up she turned around and looked at the delivery man waiting impatiently in the hall, she looked behind him and the crate caught her eye, she turned back around and gulped.

She ran to her room, slamming the door and then up more stairs and slammed that door as well.

* * *

I know it's short but it's something!

Pwease review!

Read my new story 'I have to tell you the truth.'

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever!


	7. Initiation

Initiation!

* * *

No POV!

Jerome, Nathalia and Mara cleared their plates and left the room.

"Sibuna Meeting!" Patricia exclaimed after making sure they left and putting her hand over her eye.

"What why?" Amber asked.

"Remember when Jason came?" she asked.

"No," KT said.

"Who Jason?" Eddie asked.

"He's the drama and history teacher," Joy told them.

"Mr Winkler?" he asked.

"Yes," Fabian said.

"Why do you call him by his first name?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Because he hel-" Patricia started.

"Because Patricia likes him," Amber interrupted and Eddie tensed up at that.

"No i don't! He helped me," Patricia said glaring at Amber.

"What about him?" KT asked.

"They weren't there remember?" Alfie said.

"Oh yeah..." Amber drifted off.

"When he came he helped me because of something and then Victor wanted him too join in his club," Patricia exclaimed.

"Wait what does this have to do with the meeting?" Amber asked.

"I saw the same crate that was used for his initiation."

Alfie gasped and his breath became shaky, remembering the night he spent in the attic. Amber comfortingly put her arm around his shoulder.

"Wait, you don't mean there is some one else joining?" Joy asked.

"How, we didn't get any new teachers?" Fabian asked.

"So, what do we do?" KT asked.

"I think we have go back down there," stated Fabian.

Amber sighed, "Sibuna," she said putting her hand over her eye.

"Sibuna," everyone said doing the same.

* * *

Later tonight...

Nathalia's pov.

I was shaking, it's not like i don't know what's going to happen.

I was pacing back and forth in the common room as Victor shouted his loud speech.

I started thinking about what Alfie saw 2 years ago down in the cellar and wondered if Sibuna was still together and if they knew about the initiation. The wouldn't be able to get there because of the teacher and because i have the key.

The teacher's arrived ten minutes ago and went into the cellar.

"Are you ready Miss Ramos?" Victor asked walking in.

"Y- yes," i said. He nodded and gave me a gold robe and waited in front if the cellar door.

He opened the door for me and i took a deep breath before walking in.

As i reached the last step i lifted my hood up but put it back

Victor light a candle, "Time to become a full member of the society Nathalia."

"You already know about the elxir of life," Mr Andrews said.

"Made by Victor's father to slow down the egyptians." (not so sure about that,)

"Yes, i have proof, how do you think i am Nathalia?" He asked.

He didn't give me a chance to speak.

"97 years of age,i am 97," he said and turned around. (he was 95 in season 1)

"Amazing, for 97," i said trying to be polite.

"It's because of beverage," he told me grabbing a bottle and turning back. "But unfortunately, this is all we have left," he said tilting the half empty bottle.

"Sadly Victor's father had an accident before he could pass on the secret," Miss Andrews stated.

"He tried many times to replicate his father's recipe and has been unable to do so," Mr Sweet told me.

"None of that will matter soon," Victor spat, walking around the room.

"Once we unite the anhk with the chosen one, we should no longer need exlir," He said looking at the dog mask, "We shall tip the scales of life and all become truly immortal," He raised his hands.

"Legend has it that when the elxir of life is drunk from the anhk, the person drinking from the cup gains immortality," Joy's dad stated.

"And one day very soon, we shall achieve this,"Victor said, he took the dog mask and place it on my face chanted words in egyptian.

Soon everyone else joined in walking in a circle around the room.

"Welcome you," he said picking up a jar with an orangey liquid, "Deliver you from the valley of the dead, to the mountain of a new life."

He started chanting again and took out a snake from the crate! I hated them! Everyone else chanted, including me, while Victor held up the snake and walked around the room.

I could of let out a sigh of relief when he put it back in, but i held it in.

He then still chanting picked up a skull, EW!, and drank from it.

"YUCK!" someone screamed. The room fell silent, victor put the skull down and took down his hood.

He walked to the back of the room, he saw a rat and muttered "Pesky little rats," under his breath.

After what seemed like hours, we were let out and i spent the whole night, tossing and turning having nightmares.

* * *

That took a while to write, because i watched the episode of Jason and did the exact same thing, so if things don't make sense it's because i probably didn't hear it write. I even did the Amber scene!

Hope you like it!

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever!


	8. Patricia!

Recap: Patricia got a bit jealous of Nathalia when KT told her she was spending time with Eddie, she went to pour juice over Nathalia, but Nathalia knocked it backwards so it spilled all over Patricia. Nathalia was welcomed into the society, _not having a choice. _Patricia saw the crate and sibuna went on a stake out down in the attic and watched, Amber screamed and nearly got caught. Nathalia is having nightmares.

* * *

Nathalia's POV

I woke up breathing heavily, "The scales of life," I whispered to my self.

I couldn't do that to them, i wouldn't let them die just for some one who cares just about themselves and want to live forever.

Especially, Alfie nearly dying.

What about Eddie? if he was destined to come here...

"Forget it Nina, you're dragging yourself into another mystery, this was meant to be a normal year," again, i whispered to my self.

I glanced at my clock, "5:45am" it read. No one would be awake by now, i grabbed the ring sitting on the beside table and crept downstairs.

* * *

No POV

Nathalia made her way to the common room and took a seat.

"Why are you up so early?" Asked Eddie making Nathalia jump, gasp and put her hand to her heart.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It OK," she told him fiddling with the ring she was holding," Hey i found this in the attic is it yours?"

He gasped and took it, "Yes!" he yelled, but not too loudly.

"Are you going to wear it?" Nathalia asked.

"Umm, yeah," he said.

"So...?" She asked.

"Right!" he exclaimed sliding it onto his finger, "I saw what you did to Yacker."

"Yeah, i saw it coming," She told him.

"How?" He asked.

"She's was walking up to me carrying a pitcher and tilting it above my head," She stated the obvious.

"Oh," he sighed, "You know I advise you too watch your back."

"Advise taken."

An hour later, Trudy was setting the table, Nathalia was sitting upside down with Eddie (upright) next to her laughing.

Patricia walked into and scoffed seeing Eddie and Nathalia laughing,"Great," she muttered to herself.

They stopped laughing and Patricia infront of them, rolling her eyes seeing their postion.

"Listen newbie, you can't just come waltzing in here and stealing people's boyfriends-"Patricia spat harshly.

"That's ridiculous i'm not your boyfriend!" Eddie cut in.

"Shut it weasel, -" Patricia again got cut off.

"-I'm not trying to steal anyone's friends, i thought you were better than this!" Nathalia said.

"I was-" Patricia whined.

"Was?" Asked Eddie and Nathalia in unison.

"It's just that first Joy left and got replaced by Nina, then she left and got replaced, i just seem to be losing all my friends!" Patricia replied taking a seat. "I mean Kt's-"

"KT's what?" Asked KT coming into the room.

"Gosh! why can't a person finish a sentence!" Moaned Patricia.

* * *

I won't get a chance to post tommorow, i decided to leave updates and answer question in the reviews.

Thanks for reading!

Pwease Review! And tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever & sibunameGLEEK345


	9. Chores and Shopping!

Approximately how long do you want this story to be?

Recap: Nathalia and Eddie keep spending more time together and she gave him the ring. Patricia hates how she just came and started stealing people's "boyfriends." Nathalia thought she was better than this and Patricia said she was. When they asked her why, she said it's because her friends keep leaving with people replacing them and they get forgotten. Patricia's mad that she can't finish a sentence.

* * *

Breakfast...

"Right. Patricia you're not on chores today, Nathalia you will be doing it with Eddie," Trudy said taking the pitcher _off _the table and putting it on the _counter._

"What! Why?" Patricia asked.

"Because Amber's taking you shopping, she asked me to get you off chores so you don't have an excuse not to go," Trudy told Patricia.

Amber came in skipping happily, "Morning!" she sang.

"AMBER!" Patricia shouted and got up.

"No!" she said and ran out of the house with Patricia following her, "Taxi!"

Amber got in and Patricia climbed in as well. Amber quickly shut the door, "Shopping Centre please!"

* * *

Nathalia staked a couple of plates and took them at once, she glanced at to floor to see if she dropped anything, unaware that she was tilting her plates.

"Woah! Careful!" Eddie cried and ran to her stopping the plates that were about to fall.

She glanced up, "Thanks," she mumbled and put the plates on the kitchen counter.

She took a plate and turned the tap on, she grabbed another stack, and put them on the counters edge, she tried pushing it forward so it wouldn't fall.

She knocked the pitcher over, soaking Eddie who was standing on the other side. He caught his breath.

"NAT!" He screamed.

"Sorry!" She squeaked grabbing the nearest towel.

She went up to him and started to dab at his shirt, not noticing that she was blushing.

"Wow, if you pour something on someone once more, you might be worse than Patricia," Eddie commented, smirking.

"Umm... thanks?" she wasn't sure how to reply.

"Bad day to wear a white shirt," he stated.

"Huh?" Nathalia asked not hearing what he said.

"Bad day to wear a white a white shirt," he repeated clearly.

"Oh, yeah..." she said her eyes drifting down to his chest, his shirt was soaked and, and ...

"How about you go change?" she fianally suggested.

"Umm, yeah," he said and left the room slowly, but smirking.

* * *

Later on Nathalia was "reading" a book and Eddie was "on" his laptop. That's what you would think they were doing if you walked into the room.

They were stealing glances and sneaking small smiles.

Patricia came in the room and looked between the two, carrying a bunch of bags.

"How about you two stop having eye sex and actually help," Patricia spat dropping the bags, "While I go and get more bags."

They jumped, snapping out of their day dream. Nathalia scurried across the room, picking up half the bags, Eddie doing the same.

In the hallway their were a bunch of students going up and down stairs carrying Amber's and Patricia's _and_ Amber's bags.

"Hurry up! I have to go for my manicure!" Amber squealed, she grabbed one of the bags Fabian was holding and pushed passed running into her room.

A few minutes later she came out in a new outfit holding her new purse. She made her way quickly down the stairs, _then_ put on her new expensive heels.

"I'll come back in a bit! Leave the bags in my room!" Amber squealed and left the house.

"AMBER!" They all screamed, followed by groaning and moaning.

* * *

I'll try to make them longer but i don't have that much time.

Remember that sometimes Eddie calls Nathalia, 'Nat.'

Just to let you know from now on, sometimes the recap relates to the story.

I will have lots of couple moments and was requested to include Peddie and Fabina moments even though they won't get together.

Comment...Review...Scream...

Pwease Review! Tell me what you think!

Thanks for 50+ reviews!

~HOAgleek4Ever &&& sibunameGLEEK345


	10. Pictures and Baking!

Pictures and Baking. (I was requested 2 scenes of Fabina)

No POV at all...

* * *

Nathalia stood in the middle on the hallway eyes glued to the picture on the wall.

Fabian came out of his room closing the door behind him. He got startled by her.

"That's a new photo," Fabian stated walking up to her, it was the same photo on Nathalia's locket but a painting in colour.

She turned her head to face him, "Oh, hey. How come i didn't notice this?" she asked him.

"Well...it's new," he said as she looked back at the painting, "She's beautiful, just like you...in fact she looks like you."

"Yeah," she scoffed, "I'm beautiful?"

Fabian didn't reply he just looked down blushing.

"And how does she look like me?" She asked making Fabian look up.

"Well she's has your pretty eyes," He started pointing at the picture.

She scoffed again this time also rolling her eyes but slightly smiled.

"Maybe if you curled your hair, lightened a bit," He said tilting his head from side to side.

She smiled, "Maybe.." she exclaimed shrugging her shoulders.

"Stop trying to say your not beautiful," Fabian told her while she sighed, "You really are," he put his hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes.

She smiled again, "Thanks."

At that moment they heard the twist of the door handle. They faced the door the jumped apart as Nathalia started a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm enjoying it here, not my first time in England," Nathalia stated.

"Really?" Fabian acted surprised, she actually told him during breakfast this morning.

"Hi Fabes," Joy said taking her bag off her shoulder, smiling.

"Hey," Nathalia and Fabian greeted, Fabian walking over to her.

"Study Buddy?" Joy asked making Fabian laugh.

"Yeah," He said leading Joy to his room, waving at Nathalia with a genuine smile before leaving.

"I'll guess we'll never be," Nathalia muttered to herself.

* * *

"Oh hey," Eddie said coming out of his room closing the door behind him.

"Hey," Nathalia smiled at him.

They entered the common room.

"Oh dearies," Trudy said making Nathalia and Eddie look her, "Do you think you can set the table?" Trudy asked.

"Sure," They both shrugged.

"Oh and can you make some cupcakes?" She asked once again.

"Yeah."

"I have to go to the groceries, make sure they are not raspberry," she told them and grabbed the keys and left the house locking it.

They looked at each other and walked into the kitchen.

"Right," Nathalia said opening the cupboards, scanning them for plates, "Ah."

She went on her toes trying to reach the plates.

Eddie looked over at her, "Here," he said grabbing the plates and handing them to her.

"I could of done that," she scoffed taking them to the table and setting them down.

"Really?" He asked teasingly.

"Yeah," she said quietly looking down.

He chuckled and grabbed a bunch of knives and forks.

"So cupcakes?" He asked her once the table was served.

"Yup!" She popped the P.

He chuckled and walked back into the kitchen, Nathalia following.

She opened up the recipe book to vanilla cupcakes, they wanted to make 2 batches. One chocolate, the other vanilla.

Eddie read the ingredients then left to look for flour.

"Where's the flour?" He asked, examining the cupboard.

"Right... here," she exclaimed taking the flour and pushing it into his chest.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Yes?" she asked teasingly and turned around.

He grabbed an inch of flour and flicked it into her face.

She gasped and rubbed it off, ignoring him she grabbed the flour and poured the amount into the bowl.

"Fine, i'll do the eggs then," he scoffed grabbing 4 eggs.

She again grabbed the eggs from him and cracked it into the bowl.

He pouted, "Sugar."

He walked over to the cupboard and reached for it.

Nathalia moved swiftly and picked it up when he was a cm away.

She poured it into the bowl.

She mixed it and got some _purposefully _on her hands. It was very stick.

She turned around and walked into Eddie who was right behind her.

"Sorry," She faked smiled and grabbed Eddie's hand.

He shrieked, a very girly shriek that made Nathalia laugh.

He immediatly washed it.

"Okay that's done," Nathalia stated, putting the cupcakes into the oven.

"Finally!" Eddie exclaimed jumping to his feet.

Nathalia made him watch her, so he sat down. She was too afraid he would "Mess up."

"Chocolate!" Nathalia said.

She was facing the recipe book.

"So flour?" Eddie asked.

"Yes," she replied.

He came up right behind her, so close they were touching.

"Umm... Eddie, what are you doing?" She asked, slightly scared but not showing it.

He tipped over the entire flour bag, all the flour poured down on her.

She squealed, "EDDIE!" She screamed, shaking all the flour out of hair, around the kitchen and on Eddie.

She looked down, she was surrounded by a puddle of flour.

BING!

"Ooh! The cupcakes are ready!" Eddie exclaimed scurrying away to the oven before Nathalia can try to kill him.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter, i've been away and still am. I'm in Croatia! I'm coming back tommorow, so if your lucky and i have time you might get another chapter!

The next chapter will be an chapter during English lesson (well after dinner) Nina will be mentioned! That's why i made it an English lesson! I'm writing it now...

Really! I need to know! How long do you want this story to be? Not that i'm thinking of ending it now...

I hope this chapter is what you call 'Longer!'

Promise you the next one will be up soon!

Comment...Review...Scream...

Pwease Review! Tell me what you think!

~HOAgleek4Ever & sibunameGLEEK345


	11. Dinner, Feeling and a depressed Patricia

Recap: Fabian called Nathalia beautiful, They looked at a picture of Sarah in the hall and Fabian said she looks like her if she changed a few things. Nathalia and Eddie started baking, which turned into a sort-of food poured flour all over her.

* * *

"Ow!" Eddie shrieked as he burned himself, trying to take the cupcakes out.

Nathalia forgetting about the flour came over to him, "Doofus! You're meant to wear gloves," She exclaimed, "Ever heard of these?" she asked waving a pair of gloves in front of his face.

"Yes..." He said snatching them from her, "Ow!"

"What is it now?" she asked annoyed.

He took his glove off, "Aww... poor you, you got burned," she sarcastically said doing fake puppy eyes.

She turned on the tap and gently took his hand, "Here."

"Well we promised Trudy we would finish this," Nathalia started as Eddie nodded, "How about I make the cupcakes and you do the icing?"

"Fine," He pouted.

Nathalia started to walk towards the fridge but she started to slip on the flour. Eddie grabbed her hand but ended up on the ground on top of her.

Her eyes wondered around the room as his stayed glued to hers.

"You know you're not a feather, Right?" Nathalia told him.

"Oh right, sorry," He apologised, getting up.

The went back to cooking, "Do i need eggs?" He asked.

"Eggs?" Nathalia asked him grabbing one.

"I'm not so sure if i do... Yeah," He decided.

"M-hm...i think you do..." She told him walking up to him.

"Yeah, i agree," He said.

She stood behind him and cracked a egg on his head.

"NAT!" He shouted.

"EDDIE!" She shouted back laughing.

"I'm going to-" He started.

"We have to finish!" Nathalia ran away laughing.

Trudy came in the kitchen as soon as they finished baking.

"Ooh my, what happened here..." Trudy gasped looking around the room.

They broke into laughter, "We were baking," They both replied.

She sighed, "Well, I don't have time now, put the food on the table and after give them cakes and clean the kitchen."

They looked at each other then back at Trudy, "Yes Trudy."

* * *

"DINNER" They yelled setting down the salads.

Everyone came into the common room staring at Nathalia and Eddie weirdly.

"Umm... why are you covered in flour?" Joy asked, slowly sitting down.

"And why are you covered in egg?" Fabian asked, digusted. His eyes were wide open as he started at the girl he once called beautiful just a few hours ago.

Everyone followed Joy's lead and slowly and awkwardly sat down at the table.

Eddie and Nathalia sat down next to each other and started eating, like everything was normal and they weren't covered in food.

That meal went by quickly and silently. Only "Can you pass the Orange Juice,' or 'Where's the salad' was said, not even a whisper.

Nathalia and Eddie got up, grabbed the batches of cupcakes and set them on the table.

"Enjoy!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Why does this one taste like Eddie?" Patricia asked.

"How would you know what Eddie tastes like?" Mara asked looking at her strangely.

"Umm... We dated..." Patricia stated in Amber's 'duh' tone.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Turn it around," Eddie finally said.

Patricia gasped, "You bit it! Why would you do that?"

"Every chef has to try his food," He stated.

"Wait, you made this?" Patricia asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," he mimicked.

Alfie's mouth dropped open as his food fell out of his mouth as he gobbled up the last cupcake.

* * *

In school the next day...

"Right, I'm having a new seating plan," Miss Valentine told the class, which groaned.

"No complaining," She said as she walked to her desk and picked up a sheet of paper, "Everyone stand up and go to the back of the classroom."  
They did as they were told.

"Mick and Joy," She announced, they smiled and sat in the very first desk.

"Jerome and ... that can't be right?" she told her self, "Alfie and Amber," she said frowning, "for now," she added.

So far they were happy and Amber skipped to her seat and when they sat down she started showing him her new manicure.

"Jerome and Mara," Miss Valentine asked, Jerome smirked and Mara smiled and pecked his lips, "Or not..."

"Fabian and Willow," she exclaimed, satisfied that sat down.

"Eddie and Patricia?" She asked, not happy with the choices she made.

"Which leaves Nina and KT," She thought for a moment, "KT can join.. Patricia and Eddie."

Eddie and KT smiled making Patricia roll her eyes.

"Ni- Nathalia, you can work with Fabian and Willow." Jerome and Eddie were the only ones who noticed her hesitation.

"Hi," Fabian said shyly.

"I'm Willow, I don't think we've met, I live in Isis House," she introduced. Nathalia nodded slowly wondering why she wasn't with their group.

"For this weeks assignment you've got options," Miss Valentine started, "You can write about either someone you loved or was your friend who left or you've forgotten about, if you're a three the relasionship your partners have or if you're a two, you can write about the person or your relasionship. Understood?" She asked the last part.

"Yes," they all sang dully.

* * *

Fabian's POV.  
Some one i loved that left of i forgotten about... Nina...It was hard to think about her, we were so strong and then she had to leave.

I started to doodle her name in fancy bubble writing.

She was my chosen one, but i think the key word there is not 'chosen' but 'was.' She was, past tense, I moved on, I will always love her, but... I've moved on, Yes if I see her again i would die to be with her, but then again, I don't.

On and off again, girlfriend boyfriend, best friends or not. I hope she comes again, that she doesn't forget us or we don't forget her. We experienced so much together. From the very beginning.

* * *

Willow's POV (Strange... right? I imangine her a cross between Poppy and Mara)

That would be hard, i can't write about their relasionship they barely have one, i could write about my relasionship with him, considering he's crush and all. I loved over his shoulder to see him doodling some other girls name... I guess we'll never happen.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I have a lot of things i could write about I mean, Some one i loved and who left... Nina. The relsionship between KT and Patricia, Hate, mostly from Patricia, their frenimes. I could write about KT or Patricia or my relasionship between us. Friends for KT and I guess, Love- hate for Patricia and I...

Nina... what happened to you? It feels like you're still here, almost as if i can feel your presence, if it were there. Every time i turn around i think i see you. But i don't... Only if you knew how i really felt.

* * *

Patricia's POV

Nina... why is she the first person always to come to mind? She was the only person who understood me. We were closer than anyone thought. She was always there, _always_. She left, no goodbye, no warning, she left, dissapeared. I couldn't take it, any of it... Nina's gone, Eddie's left me, Joy changed. I grabbed my bag and ran out the classroom.

I barged into the girls toilets, "Out!" I shouted as they scurried out the toilets. I ran into one of the stalls and slid down one of the side walls.

* * *

In the classroom...

No POV...

"I'll go!" Eddie got up.

"No I will!" Joy said.

"Patricia!" Eddie ran out of the classroom, Joy, Mara, Amber, Jerome and Fabian followed after him.

Eddie kicked the lockers seeing Patricia run in and a bunch of girls run out.

"Eddison! Detention!" Mr Sweet shouted coming out of his office.

"Why thanks Dad," Eddie sarcastically said making Mr Sweet return into his office.

Joy, Amber and Mara ran into the toilets.

"Patricia!" Mara shouted.

"Are you in here?" Amber asked.

* * *

Outside...

Eddie was pacing up and down the halls.

"Calm down, for all we know this could be because of you," Jerome told him.

Eddie turned to him clenching his fists.

"Woah... Now, now..." Fabian came between the two, "I'm sure it has nothing to do with you."

"Then what?" Jerome spat.

"I don't know..." Fabian was confused, "She'll be fine."

* * *

Inside the toilets...

Patricia's POV

I look at the door, it was barely visible with my watery eyes. More tears streamed down my face as memories came back to me, Nina wouldn't say "Open the door." She would just knock it down, it made me laugh. I remember the last time she did that.

~FLASHBACK~

"Patricia? Where are you?" Nina called out.

"Go away!" I shouted with my broken voice.

"Ahh... so you are here," I could hear her footsteps come nearer.

"Please!" I whined.

"Hmm..." I could see her scan the toilets.

I jumped as she knocked the door down, "Nina!"

"Listen Patricia," She said and knelt down next to me, "You're better than this, you deserve betters someone who treats you right."

"But i always thought he was the one," I muttered more tears escaping.

"And Joy had no right to do that to you, she's a slut," She spat,her words filled with hate.

"She was my best friend," I whispered looking down.

She lifted my chin up, "Exactly. She _was. _And I'm positive if i was a best friend i wouldn't cheat."

"Leave it Ni-" I started but she interrupted.

"What was his name again?" She asked.

"Jake."

She got up and I couldn't stop her, she charged out of the room and in the distance I could hear her shouting his name, then Mrs Andrews giving her a detetion.

I laughed to my self, no one but Nina would do that for me.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I looked up Amber was hanging over the stall on one side and Mara and Joy on the other, we were fine now just not as close.

"What happened?" Mara asked.

"I can't take it anymore..." I told them.

* * *

In the classroom

Nathalia's/ Nina's POV

I was fighting against the urge to go run after her knock the door down and for to tell me what's wrong. But i couldn't now, i couldn't even go after her, everyone thinks knows Patricia hates me, such a strong word. What if she found out it was me, what would she think?

I wish i never had to leave, but i had no choice.

Everything could of been normal...

* * *

That's a long chapter, it's slightly different. I wanted to reflect on their feelings about Nina not being here.

Sorry I didn't post but my flight got delayed by _3 hours!_ Lazy captains...

What do you think Patricia would think if she found out it was Nina and she hates 'Nathalia' ?

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever & sibunameGLEEK345


	12. Chasing, Flashbacks and Sorry

I know the last chapter was a bit sad... but- well, you know...

Thanks for all your suggestions!

And For the flashbacks, maybe i might have one in this chapter... you'll have to find out!

RECAP: Miss Valentine made them do assignments which got them thinking and they remembered Nina. Patricia couldn't take it, Nina and Patricia were closer than anyone thought and Nina would _always _be there for her. She ran into the girls toilets and started crying she had a flashback of Nina when she would come to her and when the same thing happened but her boyfriend cheated on her with Joy. Eddie got detetion :) and Nathalia wants to go after Patricia!

* * *

Nathalia's POV

I couldn't take it anymore, i ran out the room receiving a few strange looks from everyone in the room.

I ran into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Fabian asked, Eddie and Jerome stepping to block my way.

"To the toilet, why?" I asked walking past but Eddie grabbed my wrist.

"You can't go in there!" Jerome shouted.

"Why?"

"You just can't!" This time Eddie exclaimed.

I ignored them and pushed pass and an into the toilets.

"You can't be in here!" Squealed Amber.

"Yes she can," Patricia came out of the stall drying her eyes,"Get out." She turned to look at me once they ran out, "What do you want?"

"Listen," I started, following her into stall, "I know why you're upset."

"How? I hate you, we barely know each other."

"So you think," I muttered to myself.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"I know you like Eddie."

"No I don't."

"I see the way you look at him."

"Well I'm over him, he only messed with my feelings," She admitted.

"Then why do you still get jealous?"

"Firsts never go away."

"Unless they're not your first."

"And how are you suppose to know that?"

"Know what?"

"That Eddie is not my first."

"I didn't, you just told me."

She groaned, "What do you want from me anyway? Why are you here?"

"I want to help you."

"You're saying you want to be friends?"

"Maybe..."

"Fine..."

I smiled then remembered the first time.

~FLASHBACK~.

"You might be the only person who cares about me in this house," Patricia sighed,looking down.

"Don't say that," I told her lifting up her chin.

"Then why is no one else here?" She asked.

"Because they all think you're strong and don't have feelings," I told her, "But everyone has feelings."

"Still, why aren't they here?" She asked again.

"When I wasn't here, who always came to you?"

"Joy."

"The same Joy you think I kidnapped?" I asked chuckling.

"Yes."

"And was she the only one who came?"

"Yes."

"Well maybe they are so used to Joy coming they forgot," i tried to explain.

"What do you want anyway? Why are you here?"

"I want to help you..."

She smiled and pulled me into a hug, "I've known you long enough..."

I laughed, she _never_ hugs anyone.

"Thanks..." She whispered into my ear.

"For what?" I asked.

"Being there for me..." She shyly replied.

I laughed again and hugged her tighter.

"Now thats enough," She stated pulling away.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I smiled weakly remembering that moment.

"Nathalia? Newbie?" Patricia started asking.

I jumped,"Yeah?"

She smiled slightly, "So tell me do _you_ like Eddie?"

I never thought about that, when he first came I was flirting with him but _mostly _to make Fabian jealous, but i have to admit, I did like him. I guess now we're spending so much time together my feeling have become a bit stronger, but i was all a big blur, my love life is all muddled up. But you know what they say, "Life makes loves seem impossible."

I looked down.

"Thought so."

My head shot up and i raised my eyebrows, "What were you thinking?"

"You so like him..."

"What! No!"

"You won't convince me."

I groaned, maybe i did like him.

"Don't get to close," She said ordering me, her voice filled with venom. She still wasn't over him.

She got up and washed her face, she then got out her phone and called someone, "Amber?"

At that second she put down the phone and a minute later Amber came rushing in, before she ran over to Patricia she looked at me curiously.

I saw Amber give Patricia some mascara just before I left.

* * *

No POV (OUTSIDE)

"What were you thinking!" Eddie exclaimed coming to Nathalia's side.

"Um... nothing..." Nathalia told him.

He sighed, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Umm... i-i" Nathalia slightly turned her head and saw Patricia glaring at her, "Studing."

"Oh."

"Sorry..." She mumbled and walked away.

Everything was complicated for them, for her. It's so hard hiding from all her friends. From the people who love her, who she loves... She hasn't fixed her relasionship with Patricia. She's uncertain about her feelings for Eddie. He's confused about his for Nina, yet he's also not sure about his feelings for Nathalia.

Eddie frowned to himself and sighed. "Why does it have to be so hard?" He muttered and followed her from far behind.

* * *

Just too clear this up, THIS IS A NEDDIE FIC :)

I was requested only 2 Fabina moments and Peddie well, you need to stir some drama.

**Sorry for the long delay ...**

What do you think might happen? Ooh...

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever & sibunameGLEEK345


	13. NATHALIA and suspicions

No recap's today (I'm feeling lazy... ^.^)

This is a less sad chapter, Question : Do you want Neddie to kiss before they find out it's Nina?

Question : What are the couples? Bare in mind that it's optional if Mick's here (To be honest i never really thought about ... that!) Willow has a small crush on Fabian, It's a neddie fic.

Very Dramitic Chapter... even though it's short!) **VERY SHORT! DON'T BLAME ME!**

* * *

No POV

After Dinner...

In the attic.

Knock Knock

"Come in!" Shouted Nathalia.

"Hey," Said Fabian opening the door.

"Oh, hi" She greeted smiling.

"What are you doing this friday?" He asked me.

"Nathalia has plans on Friday dude," Eddie cut in, leaning against the door, "I'm playing a football game and she's coming to cheer me on, You see Fabian, girls don't like it when you pretend your into them."

"You know what? 'Dude'? I don't remember asking for your opinion," Fabian said, Nathalia quietly gasped, she never saw Fabian like that.

"Guys don't do this," Nathalia cut in, then sighed shaking her head.

"Woah, woah, you're really intimidating," Eddie sarcastically teased.

"Well, you know how i know you're such a rebel? You ride a razor scooter, nothing say rebel like a razor scooter."

She gasped.

"What? No i don't!" Eddie muttered, he had enough and dropped the bag he was holding.

They started pushing each other, "Guys ple-"

She looked between them, "Thi- this is stupid!" She exclaimed trying to stop them.

"Stop!" She shouted, "Hey!" She finally got in between them only to be slapped by one of them.

Eddie grabbed her to stop her from falling.

"Nathalia!"

* * *

Down stairs...

"Alfie?" Amber asked.

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"What do you think of the new girl?"

"She's-"

"I think she's hot!" Jerome exclaimed, interrupting Alfie.

"Jerome!" Squealed Mara.

"Aww..." Amber sighed getting distracted, "Something's weird about her..."

"Amber, you say that about every one you first meet," Jerome stated.

"But Nathalia's different..."

* * *

With Patricia, Joy and KT...

"What i find weird is that even the new girl, Nathalia went after Patricia," Joy told KT.

"I didn't know what to do, everyone thinks she hates me, then Nathalia left..." Kt started explaining.

"Well I bet Patricia is friends with you and she still likes Eddie," Joy suggested.

"I'm still here," Patricia uttered.

"What did she even say to you?" Joy asked, turning to Patricia.

"Nothing!" Patricia quickly replied.

KT and Joy shared a quick glance then looked back at her suspiciously.

* * *

I know it's VERY SHORT! And i know you might recognise the Fabian, Eddie and Nathalia scene, if you can, tell me from where it's from!

Here's a spoiler-ish! In about 3or4 chapters someone finds out! If you read the summary, you'll probably be able to tell...

This one is so short because I'm very busy... The other one was 940 words and this one should be around... 570... so you know...

It's gradually going to get less dramatic... and longer...

_**I might start a new fic about Amber... what do you think?**_

Remember in about **3 or 4 chapters ^ ^ ^...**

What do you think might happen? What do you think will happen to Nathalia? Ooh...

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever & sibunameGLEEK345


	14. So many questions!

Recap: Nathalia ran into the girls toilets and talked to Patricia, she wants to help, she had a flashback. Nathalia knew that Eddie wasn't her fist and she likes him. Patricia claims she's over Eddie when she really isn't. She thinks that Nathalia likes him and told her to not to get too close. They said they were sort of friends but when Patricia found out she liked him, that kinda changed. Nathalia never really admitted it, but thought about her liking Eddie ever since he joined Anubis and when she was Nina to him. Eddie wanted to do something with Nathalia but she turned him down because of Patricia. Nathalia hasn't fixed her relasionship with Patricia. She's uncertain about her feelings for Eddie. He's confused about his for Nina, yet he's also not sure about his feelings for Nathalia. Fabian went up to Nathalia's room and asked her what she was doing on Friday... Eddie came in and said that she's going to a football game to cheer him on, when she really isn't. Fabian made fun of Eddie, they started fighting and she got slapped by accident. Amber's suspicious about the new girl, Nathalia. Joy and KT are suspicious because when Joy asked what the new girl said to her, she panicked.

(That's a really long recap! Phew!)

* * *

Morning... (NO POV)

Nathalia walked in holding a ice pack to her face, "Morning," she mumbled.

"Woah!" Patricia exclaimed.

"When did that happen?" Asked Joy.

"Did the Aliens invade?" Alfie asked.

"Alfie!" Amber squealed, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Nathalia said sitting down next to Eddie.

"Nothing!" Jerome cried, "You say 'Nothing,' when you've got a swollen cheek!"

"Well..." Patricia started.

"What?" Nathalia asked.

"Are you going to tell us?" Patricia finished.

"No!"

"Okay..." Patricia exclaimed.

"Hey..." Eddie whispered.

"Hi," Nathalia replied.

"Sorry about yesterday..." He apologised.

"It's fine, it could of been Fabian."

They moved away, before they leant in side by side.

"Eddie?" She muttered.

"Yeah?" He mumbled.

"Why did you say i'm going to a football game with you this friday?"

"'Cause you are," He stated.

"Since when?" She retorted.

"Umm... I was going to ask you..."

"Next time, DO" She whisper/ shouted.

"Sorry, but will you still come?" He asked.

"Course."

"Of to school everyone," Trudy ordered coming in.

Everyone groaned but still got up and grabbed the bags and coats.

"Trudy?" Nathalia asked looking up at her.

"Yes?" said Trudy.

"Can i stay, i really don't want to be questioned."

"Sure, do you want someone to stay?" She asked.

Eddie looked up. "I'll see," Nathalia told her.

Trudy smiled and left the room.

"I'll stay," offered Eddie.

Nathalia smiled in reply. Fabian walked in to pick up his books.

"Why aren't you in school?" Victor shouted.

Fabian, Nina and Eddie stole a glance.

"Miss Ramos, would you care to explain what happened to your cheek?" Victor looked at her.

Fabian, Nina and Eddie stole another glance.

"You know I do not tolerate violence!" He boomed.

"I- uh-i, I was just abused by a group of teenagers when i went to do chores for Trudy," She explained.

"I see, any of you boys there to witness it?" He turned to them.

"No," replied Fabian, almost immediatly.

"No, but we saw her like this just when she came home from doing the chores," Eddie lied.

"Right! Boys get to school!" He ordered.

Fabian scurried out the house whereas Eddie ran out the room but hid behind the door.

"Right, now i have a meeting to attend," Victor pulled on his coat and walked, satisfied out of the house.

Nathalia saw his spiky hair sticking out, "Thanks."

He came out, "For what?"

"Saving me," She told him walking up to him.

"Well i guess we're alone," He stated, smirking at her.

"Why does that matter?" She asked.

He didn't reply but smiled gently took her by the chin and carried it up to his lips and he crashed their lips together.

* * *

**Please read my new story 'Amber's Secret!'**

**Please also read the new story i'm co-author-ing (If that's even a word?) 'Following a Cat to Doom' By karaliza76!  
**

I just read before i was about to publish this that someone is sad that someone will find out because they like Nathalia, so what i want to say is that, if one person finds out that doesn't mean everyone else will (yet) Nina has changed and once you've changed you've changed so it will still be the same personality. I'm glad you like her, i might make the chapter on when they find out REALLY long, so you get more of Nathalia.

Thanks for all your reviews! And for all the people who wrote Glee, (which was everyone who did it) you got it right! LOVE GLEE! Quinny coming back! Yay! (Enough Blabbing!)

Remember what will happen in 2 chapters!**  
**

What do you think might happen?

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever & sibunameGLEEK345


	15. Mara?

Recap: Everyone keeps asking Nathalia what's wrong, she wanted to stay home so no one at school ask her even more questions. Eddie offered to stay behind. Nathalia lied when Victor asked her what happened. Victor had a meeting. Eddie said they were alone and she didn't see how that mattered, then he kissed her... (JUST LIKE YOU ALL WISHED)

* * *

They pulled away.

She looked at him and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

"I- i - c-can- can't d-do this," Her voice broke as she backed away.

"Why not?" He asked walking towards her.

She quickly left the room, she stumbled half way up the steps but jumped to her feet.

"NATHALIA!" Eddie shouted after her.

* * *

At school...

"Alfie!" Amber squealed catching up with Jerome and Alfie.

"Hey," He greeted wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Have you thought about what I said?" She asked.

"Yes."

"And...?" She asked.

"Nope!"

She sighed.

"I still thinks she's hot!" Jerome remarked.

Amber glared at him and the three stayed silent waiting for Mara to squeal.

"Where's Mara?" Asked Amber. They shrugged and stopped walking.

"I'm going to check home," She told them, "Coming with?"

"No!" They said and left to pull pranks.

* * *

Amber walked into the common room, Eddie was scrunched up, sitting on the couch staring into space.

"Eddie?" she asked.

"Amber?" he looked her curiously.

They exchanged some weird, awkward,unusual and suspicious glances before Amber left the room,rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Mara?" Amber called, wondering into mara's room. She looked around the room.

As she moved closer to the closet she heard a muffled crying.

"Mara?" There was no reply, as she moved closer she realised it was coming from upstairs.

"Wait...Nathalia?" Amber asked herself and ran down the stairs, we for her running was jogging.

"Eddie!"'She squealed, making him jump out of his seat.

"First... Is Mara here?" She looked at him.

"No... wh-"

"Why is Nathalia crying?" She quickly asked.

"She's what?" Eddie shouted, making Amber groan.

"I thought you were meant to look after her!"

"I- she locked the door!" He whined, guilty was written all over his face.

"What did you do!" She moaned.

"It'snotlikewekissedoranything,shekissedbacksiithoughlikedi t,sheprobablydidn'tandinowfeelbad,sheranawaycrying,fine!IadmititI'mguilty!" He quickly said, Amber didn't understand a single thing he said.

"What?!" She looked at him,dumbfolded.

"Weren't you looking for Mara?" He asked, distracting her by changing the subject.

She noded and left the room, skipping.

He sighed and walked into the hallway once the door slammed shut.

* * *

So Soorry for the delay and that it's very short, the next chapter will be EXTRA long since it's a special. So, I apologise in advance if it's really late.

**Please read my new story 'Amber's Secret!' which I'm updating tommorow.**

**Please also read the new story i'm co-author-ing 'Following a Cat to Doom' By karaliza76!  
**

**A MASSIVE THANK YOU FOR THE 100+ REVIEWS!**

What do you think might happen?

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever & sibunameGLEEK345


	16. Author's note!

Hey here's a note for you guys!

So as I mentioned before this is a special!

So it's going to be extra long and might take longer to go up!

Things i need to ask/tell you:

1. I am NOT going to abandon this story!

2. None of the couples will change! (I'm not Ryan Murphy or The writer of House of Anubis)

there are any questions you want to ask me, please PM or review!

4. How long do you want this story to be (Most people have said from 20-30?)

5. PLEASE READ NEW STORY 'Amber's Secret' !

6. The next chapter will be up shortly!

7. Please read all the one-shots up on my profile!

8. I'm opening up my polls again! Go check them out!

In the next chapter you will find out why I'm so mad and why I wrote 'I'm not Ryan Murphy or The writer of House of Anubis'

Have a nice day!

~HOAgleek4Ever


	17. How did you know it was me?

AHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

He knocked on her attic door 3 times.

"NO!" She shouted.

"Nathalia, let me in," He said soothingly.

"G-go a-away," She said between cries.

"Please," He whispered moving the door handle.

"No," she said wiping her eyes.

He gave up and looked down, he noticed something glimmering.

"Eddie?" He heard her ask making him smile.

"Yes?"

"Go away."

He picked up the hair clip and unlocked the door.

She got startled by the lock clicking.

He gently opened the door and ran to her side.

She cried harder and grabbed his shirt and cried into his chest.

He hugged her tightly stroking her hair.

"There, there," He awkwardly said.

She pulled away, sniffing and looked at him rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," he apologised as she snuggled back into his chest, trying to catch her breath.

Nathalia's POV

I can't do this, if I do i hurt this I mean be with Eddie and to tell I'm Nina. If i tell I hurt everyone. Patricia loves him, we were best friends. Mara, she's sensitive and we were really good friends, we never argued. Alfie, he also cares, he and Jerome are like my brothers. He was funny, sweet, protective and he cared, he's also great friends with Patricia. Jerome, where do i start? Fabian, he loved me, i left him, he cared, i kissed him then left to America for a year and broke up with him through Skype. He doesn't know I'm here. Amber, i don't know where to begin either, well she spent so long putting Fabina together then we break up, we were such great friends and i was replaced, she replaced me. Joy, she has a kind soul, we were great friends. There is a reason for her being mad at me for being with Eddie, I took Fabian, she finally accepted that and moved on, a few days later, i dump him... I feel so bad either way...

"Listen," He said, pulling away. I looked into his eyes, "I- Go on a date with me?"

I was speechless.

"Give me a chance,please."

I nodded, guilty.

We stood up and he hugged me before he left the room.

"Amber?" I asked as i put my phone to my ear.

* * *

"I'm here!" She squealed entering.

"Hi," she walked up to me, carrying a sparkly pink box.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You were crying," she explained.

"He told you," I groaned.

"No, i came during the day."

"Oh."

"Now, I'm only here for outfits and make up, your doing your own hair," She stated.

I nodded and sat down on the chair in front of the mirror.

She headed for my cupboard and threw everything out, "Cute!" she shouted while looking at some outfits.

"Amber?" I asked while she was deciding between two dresses.

"Yes? This one!" She threw a dress on the bed and held on to the other one then, turned to me.

"What do you think the other's will say?"

"About what? How beautiful i'm about to make you look? How amazing the outfit i picked will be?" She starting speaking really loudly.

"About my date..."

"To be honest," She jumped on to the bed, "Fabian might be jealous!"

"What?"

"He has an eye for you."

"What about W-"

"And Willow."

"Now lets get started!" She exclaimed walking towards me and holding up an outfit.

* * *

NO POV

"Knock, Knock," Fabian sang.

"Fabian! Get in here!" She shouted.

He opened the door and looked at her curiously, "How? May I ask,"

"Ask away!"

'How can you tell it's me?" He asked.

She laughed, "So what are you here for?"

"Um- well- I, hea- heard ab-about the the date," He stuttered.

She laughed again and walked towards him.

"And well, I - I I'm okay with it and I wanted to tell you that i like Willow."

"Um... OK?"

He smiled warmly, "Have fun."

She laughed back at him and walked him to the door, "Thanks."

* * *

She let out a deep breath as she heard three knocks on the door, she smiled as she realised who it was.

"Lets just say you don't have to knock anymore," She told him, opening the door.

"How-"

"You always knock 3 times, because of your family."

"How would you know?"

"You told me about your family, and i just watch closely."

"Very."

She smiled, "I just pay attention."

"Well I pay attetion," He murmered.

She scoffed quietly.

He stared at her, shocked, "Yeah, well, you kiss a picture of your parents before you go to sleep and wish them good night."

She smiled sadly, thought trying not to show it.

"And! You hide your diary in your pillow that says heart!"

She gasped and widened her eyes, "How do you know that?"

She slid down to the floor and rested her head on her bed. Eddie sat down oposite her.

She clutched her knees, "Do you actually like me?"

"Yes! I mean yeah," He answered awkwardly.

She laughed and smiled to herself, rolling her eyes.

He stood up, "I've got to get ready and KT wants to talk to me."

She took a breath in, "I'll see you later!" She squealed, fake smiling and she walked him out the room, almost slamming the door in his face.

* * *

"A-amber?" She asked in a broken voice.

"Coming!" Amber squealed through the phone.

She bursted through the door, "Tissues!" She squealed throwing them at her, she then grabbed her big purse out of her bag.

"Sorry," Nathalia apoligised, her make-up was smudged.

"It's OK," Amber told her, dabbing below her eyes then reapplying mascara.

"Thanks," She sniffed.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"He didn't do anything," She said her words filled with truth.

"Then why were you crying?"

"He just reminded me of things," She looked down, but Amber instantly lifted her chin up.

"Listen, we're BFFAE'S I think you can tell me anything," Nathalia smiled to herself then sniffed and looked into Amber's eyes.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"But!"

"Ugh!"

"BFFAE'S?"

"Best Friends Forever And Ever!"

Nathalia laughed "BBFAE'S!" She agreed and hugged her tightly.

"Now," Amber told her, wiping away her tears, "Tell me."

She sighed, "Parents."

"Parents?"

"He reminded me of my parents, my parents died when i was 5," She replied, a waterfall of silent tears flowed down her face.

Amber couldn't resist.

"OW!" Nathalia screamed.

"What?" Amber asked forgetting about what she did minutes ago.

"You slapped me!"

"Sorry."

Nathalia laughed, by now tears stopped falling, "Thanks."

Amber smiled then glanced at her phone, "I've got to go! Alfie has a surprise so i have to get ready!"

She giggled, "Have fun!"

"TTYLXOX! Good Luck," Amber sang, skipping out of the attic and down the stairs.

Nathalia glanced at the curling iron Amber left on her make-up table.

She grabbed it and took a deep breath.

* * *

3 loud knocks.

Nathalia was humming away to a one direction song and curling her hair, "That what makes you beautiful!"

Eddie slowly opened the door, she paused the song.

He gasped, "Nina?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry I thought you were someone el- wait... WHAT?"

"What?" Nathalia asked nervously.

He hesitated, "Nina!"

"Keep your voice down!"

He couldn't resist.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," He apologised rubbing her arm where hit her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I- i ca, can't believe i- it- it's yo-you."

_"How did you know it was me?" _Nathalia asked nervously.

"The way you look,act, i know you too well," He calmed explained. "GOSH! I'm stupid!"

"It's not your fault," Nathalia told him.

"No. I should of realised it ever since you came!"

"Don't be mad at yourself, I never told you."

"But that doesn't matter!" He shouted, grabbing her arms and lifting her up.

"Eddie! Calm down!"

"Sorry," He gently put her to the ground and she let go of his grip.

She sighed and tightly shut her eyes, blocking the tears from escaping.

"I felt your presence, you went after Patricia."

She glanced at the ground, her eyes still shut.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why say yes?"

"Yes to what?"

"I asked you out before."

She opened her eyes and looked up, "I couldn't hurt Patricia."

"What about now?"

"I felt bad."

"How does that changes things?" He argued.

"It doesn't! I hurt Patricia! Fabian! And if anyone finds out I hurt everyone!"

"Then why?"He asked, lowering his voice.

"I didn't want to hurt you! Because I- i love you!" She also lowered her voice and her voice started breaking.

"You what?" He whispered.

She slid down the wall, silently crying, "I-i can't can't d-d do th- th this."

"You love me?" He froze, shocked, confused.

"Please don't tell anyone?"

"What? Embarrassed?" He asked smirking, gaining his usual, cheeky, rebel self.

"No-"

"Then what?"

"Please don't tell them I'm Nina... Please..." She begged.

He sighed and muttered,"Fine."

"And, I don't think i ready to tell them yet."

He frowned, "Everything's a real mystery with you, isn't it?"

She smiled at the ground as he grabbed her hands pulling her up.

"Well lets see if the feeling remains a mystery."

"What fe-"

He leaned in and crashed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

"Still curious?" Jerome asked as Amber skipped into the common room.

"Actually, we happen to be BFFAE'S!" She happily said.

"Care to explain what that means?" Joy asked, entering the conversation.

"Best Friends Forever And Ever!" Amber said in her famous 'Duh' voice.

"What about KT?" Mara asked.

"She's my BAF," Amber replied, flicking her hair.

"What does that m-" Mara started.

"Weird," Fabian interrupted.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Isn't that what you called Nina?"

"Oh yeah," The four said drifting off, remembering.

"Going back to Mara's question, what does it mean?" Patricia asked, joining in.

"Best American Friend, obviously!"

The five rolled their eyes at Amber, while she pouted.

"Where's Alfie?" Amber suddenly asked.

"That's why your all glammed up," Patricia realised.

She smiled and Jerome jerked his head up, gesturing to the area behind her.

She turned around to see Alife dressed up and holding flowers,"Alfie!"

"Ready?" He asked and he intertwined their hands together once she nodded in reply.

* * *

"What was that for?" Nathalia asked, pulling away, smiling.

"To say yes," He replied.

"Yes to what?"

"Nathalia or Nina whatever you want, I made a promise to protect you, not just because I'm your Osirion and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, for both things," He replied, smirking.

"Thanks."

"Straighten your hair if you don't want to get noticed."

She nodded, "And call me Nathalia, even when we're alone."

"May I ask why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why hide?"

"You said yourself, everything about me is a mystery," She replied, smirking.

"When did you learn to smirk so well, or at all?"

"I always knew, but improved by learning by the best," She answered, not so surprisingly, smirking.

He chuckled and pulled her into another, long kiss.

She quickly pulled away and slapped him.

"OW!" He shouted, holding his now red cheek.

"What was that for?" She mimicked laughing, before he could even say it.

"Nat!"

"Yes?" She asked putting on a fake innocent look.

He pointed his free hand to his cheek.

"In my letter I told you to stay with Patricia."

"Yes, but! You also said you were unsure and you said and I quote 'If we are destined, then destiny will bring us together'."

She sighed defeated and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

This is explaining a few things:

(What was in my authors note)

1) There's nothing really to say about it...

2) These reason I wrote 'I'm not Ryan Murphy or The writer of House of Anubis' is because

a. Ryan Murphy, You broke my Brittana heart and put BRAM TOGETHER! The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All, I totally agree with you! (Love the name BTW!) **BRITTANA 4EVER!**

b. I watched the other trailer for anubis and i saw _Willow_ flirting with _Alfie!_ Nu- uh ! Not happening! **AMFIE FOREVER!**

3) Any questions, you know what to do!

4) So far 20-30, but we'll see.

5) PLEASE READ NEW STORY 'Amber's Secret!' Just repeating what i said.

6) It's Up! Duh!

7) Please read all the one-shots up on my profile!

8) Woah! I didn't think there were so many Jabian shippers! Next week is One-shot week!

Hope you enjoyed this special!

Sorry it took so long! But it's about 2000 words!

Forgive me!

What do you think might happen?

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever & sibunameGLEEK345


	18. Another Random Outburst!

AHHH! JAMES AUTHUR WON THE XFACTOR! *GIRLS SCREAMING*

WOW! IMPOSSIBLE! I REMEMBER YEARS AGO...!

RANDOM OUTBURST! OK!... I've calmed down... :D

As I said in the last chapter from today is one-shot week! So I will try to post another chapter but I might not because i will be so busy!

But look on the bright side! The week after there's no more school because I'm on holiday! It's nearly Christmas!

WOOH!

PS: For a review that I got, this story is not Jabian. The polls are actually what couples you want me to do one-shot's for. So don't worry!

On that note these are the results so far...

1. Jabian- 8 votes- 4 one-shots. (It's actually 3 because I already did one one-shot on them!)

2. Eddie and Patricia- 6 votes - no one-shot... (I ALREADY DID THREE)

3. Eddie and Nina- 5 votes- 1 one-shot (i did one!)

4. Fabian and Nina- 4 votes- 1 one-shot (did one!)

and Patricia- 3 votes- 1 one-shot

6. Jerome and Nina- 2 votes- 1 one-shot

7. Alfie and Amber- 1 votes- (did one!)

(For the ones that have one vote and haven't been done I'm still doing them)

8. Alfie and Nina- 1 vote- 1 one-shot

9. Mick and Nina- 1 vote- (did one!)

10. Mick and Joy- 1 vote- 1 one-shot!

Please read all the one-shots that I have already done!

Ta da! See you soon!

~HAOgleek4Ever!


	19. Not another chapter

I might as well say what I said on the other story! I need OC's for this story.

This is what I wrote:

* * *

HEY! I don't really know how this works...

But I need OC's for my story 'How did you know it was me?'

I will write the form but FIRST! I want to explain something.

There are 3 or 4 best friends only because I really want a boy! (PS: at least one have to be a bit dumb...)

Then I need like an enemy that is really mean and well... abitlikeabitch...

I'm not sure but if you want you can make two extras that make like the mean group for example, The leader then the two behind. | |

FORM:

Name:

Roll:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Family:

Background:

How they know Nina:

Friends:

Enemies:

In a relationship:

Crush:

Other:

Thanks!

~HOAgleek4Ever


	20. Amber being nosy and Patricia might just

Sorry for the long wait! Hope you read my one-shots!

I never got to finish the title: Amber being nosy and Patricia might just be onto and the arrival of the OC's!

* * *

It was another typical day of Amber being nosy, sneaking into Nathalia's room and coming across a scrapbook.

She started to flick through the pages commenting on every outfit. She soon came to realise that they're a few people that popped up in most photos.

There was a boy that was in many photos, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like he got along with everyone and in most photos he carried a skate board. Underneath one of his photos was a small label that read 'Ryan Handerson.'

Then there was Amber's favourite, in her opinion she dressed the best and Amber absolutely loved all of her heels. She had long, blonde Hair she was lightly tanned and had crystal blue eyes. There was a few photos of her dancing for fun and on stages. There was also a photo of her doing the splits. Amber noticed that in some or most photos she was always twirling her hair. There was a photo of Nathalia and her connecting two necklaces that joined to say 'Best Friends!' She reminded her of the actress Heather Morris. Amber spotted another label that read 'Tiffany Dawn!'

Then there was another BF, her name was Madison Romrell. She brown surfer hair with blonde highlights, light blue eyes, she had a light tan and skinny. In all the photos she was always doing something, either playing guitar, taking photos, playing sports specifically football, soccer, basketball, dance, cheer, bmx, mma, motorcross,surfing and skateboarding. In most photos she was holding a surfboard or a guitar. There were also photos of her playing the piano.

Amber came across one photo, the page was decorated with words like, 'Enemies', 'Haters' and 'Betrayers!'

There was one girl standing in front and two other behind, one on each side. The one up front had long flaxen,straight hair she was slightly pale and again had blue eyes! She had her arms crossed as had an evil look in her eye. Written with hate was the name, 'Hannah Parks.'

The one to the left, Amber found very beautiful, she had long dark brown hair, brown eyes, looked quite tall and was tanned. Written was, 'Destiny Rose Alexa Mence,' followed by a small smiled. What Amber found was another picture of her as a child when Nathalia and Destiny were hugging and smiling and in the corner with neater handwriting it read, 'Betray me,' Amber guessed she stuck the photo when she was younger and they were _still_ friends.

To the right was another girl that was labelled as a 'betrayer' and had the name, 'Danielle Marks.' She had long brown hair, dark blue eyes, she's a bit pale. What Amber loved is that she had perfect skin, not a pimple in sight.

What Amber realised was that the three were all wearing cheerleading outfits and had they're arms crossed.

* * *

"What are you doing?" A unfamiliar american accent asked.

Amber dropped the scrapbook, turned around then gasped.

"Hey! I'm Madison, I'm Nathalia's best friend," She introduced, "We met everyone else."

"I'm Tiffany!" She exclaimed, twirling her hair.

"I'm Ryan, nice to meet you. We came from America to visit Ni- Nathalia."

"I'm Amber, Hi!" Amber squealed.

"Move it," Hannah ordered, pushing Madison out the way, Destiny and Danielle following behind.

Destiny and Danielle laughed as they looked around the room, Nathalia was living in, "So this is where Nathalia lives... I live in a mansion!" Destiny remarked.

The mean girls and Nathalia's best friends started to argue. ( I couldn't think of a way to write it)

"STOP!" Amber shouted.

BEEP!

Amber checked her phone.

_From Nathalia!_

_Hey Am! Just wanted to let you know that Neddie's on!_

_xx._

_"_Eek!" Amber squealed as she ran down stairs, the Americans following.

"Neddie's on!" Amber exclaimed once she was in the common room and everyone and Willow was there except Neddie.

"WHAT!?" Patricia and Fabian shouted.

Everyone looked shocked,surprised and slightly confused.

Willow clenched her knuckles as she watched Fabian get jealous over a couple. She could see his jealously in his eyes, she didn't have to confront him.

Nathalia and Eddie a moment later walked in laughing.

Patricia stormed over to Nathalia, "That's it! I've had enough! You stole my boyfriend! You lied to me! You were rude! I can't believe you!"

It happened all at once, Patricia lost it and her hand flew smacking Nathalia's cheek.

Nathalia held her cheek for a few seconds before going to slap Patricia back.

"NINA!" Tiffany shouted.

Everyone stopped and turned to face the two, in this case, Tiffany and Nathalia.

Nathalia laughed nervously, "No Tiff, I know me and Nina look a lot alike but I'm not her. I have green eyes," She pointed to her fake contacts, "And dark, straight hair. Where as Nina has brown eyes, light brown hair, and it's curly," Nathalia putting a fake smile on her face.

"I could have sworn you were cloned," Tiffany told her.

"I know Tiff, but we're not," She reassured.

"Wait," Amber said as everyone turned to her,"You know Nina?"

Eddie stood there and watched her lie, he felt guilty that he couldn't help.

"Yeah, they were friends," Madison intruded.

"Yeah, they still _are_ friends," Ryan stepped in, backing up the lie they made.

"I've got to go make a scrapbook!" Amber squealed, running off.

* * *

The rest snapped out of their trance.

"Weird, Nathalia and Nina being friends..." Mara started.

"... Both at Anubis..." Alfie continued.

"...Patricia's mean to both of them when they came..." Fabian added, whispering, Patricia was still in the room.

"...Both Hot!..." Jerome exclaimed, obviously receiving a smack from Mara.

"...Both American?..." KT shrugged, they were going around the dining table and KT didn't know Nina.

"...Both like or love Eddie..." Joy finished the circle, getting shocked looks from her friends.

"How do you know Nina likes Eddie?" Mara asked.

"Maybe she's a Alien and can read minds!" Alfie exclaimed.

"ALFIE!" Everyone shouted but Joy.

"Alfie, you gave up trying to find out if I'm an alien, three years ago! I'M NOT AN ALIEN" Joy explained.

"That's exactly what an alien would say!" He started to get suspicious.

The other finally decided to ignore him.

"...And?..." Jerome asked, getting back onto the topic.

"She told me when she was telling me if she ever leaves to take care of Fabian and it's obvious, when he arrived and osi- ... O right-io! I better get going! Mara were on dishes!" She explained, then reminded Mara and left to the kitchen. She was shortly followed by Mara.

As Mara was finding the tools, Joy quickly returned and finished her sentence, "It's obvious because they're destined, Osirion, remember?"

"Oh..." They all said as they realised why Nina liked Eddie.

* * *

Back in another world! JoKe'S!

With Patricia, Nathalia and The Americans...

"Umm... Nathalia, Tiffany, can I speak to you?" Patricia asked, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Sure..." Nathalia nervously replied but not showing it.

"Speak!" Tiffany squealed.

"Privately," Patricia said.

Ryan and Madison backed away.

"Privately," Patricia repeated, glaring at Hannah.

"You can't just get rid of us like that," Hannah explained, she shared a glance with Destiny and Daniella, then the three held out there hands, implying well... they want money!

"Fine!" Patricia groaned and gave them each a £5 note.

"Pounds!" Destiny muttered, "That's no use."

The three turned around sharply, almost smacking Patricia in the face with their high ponies. (pony-tail!)

* * *

Patricia dragged the two up stairs and in to her room.

She closed the door, quietly behind Nathalia and Tiffany.

"Tiffany, it was no mistake you shouted 'Nina,' wasn't it?"

The two bit there lip and turned to face each other, their expressions showed that they were nervous.

Nathalia turned back to face Patricia.

"Sorry," Tiffany whispered to Nathalia.

Nathalia again turned to face her, she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze then let go, "It's OK."

Tiffany watched as her Best Friend Forever turned to Patricia, take a deep breath, shut her eyes and look down. She watched as a tear escaped her eye and fell to the ground.

Nathalia looked up, she ran up to Patricia gave her a tight hug, "I missed you!"

* * *

In total the actual story is 1,410 words! Otherwise 1,524 words! That just show how much I babble. -_-!

Wooh! Trixie found out!

Please Read all my one-shots I did last week! My stories! EVERYTHING!

Please read SibunaGleeLover's stories!

I came back with an extra long chapter!

I'll post the OC's now! Then I have an authors note!

What do you think might happen?

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever


	21. Oc's!

OC's

* * *

_The mean girls: _

* * *

Created by: k drama queen

Name: **Danielle Marks**

Roll: **Mean girl follower**

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Has long brown hair, dark blue eyes, has long legs and is a teeny bit pale but not like a ghost or anything. She has perfect skin, not a pimple in sight.

Personality: Danielle is a typical mean girl. She knows what it takes to go to the top and if someone gets in the way, well them they'll get hurt. She is one of the most flexible person you will ever meet. She is a natural dancer. She loves to shop. If you get on her good side, you'll find she is nice and kind and sweet. But most people don't.

Hobbies: Dance, shopping, ruling the school, being the top Alpha.

Family: Walsh Marks, dad is a workaholic who is never home and her mom is dead so she is kind of on her own. Has no siblings.

Background: Her dad is always working and is never home. Her mom was shot when she was five and she was right there. She'll never forget that. She knew she had to rule the school, so she stared a clique and made Nina there main target.

How they know Nina: She hates Nina so much, no one knows why. But it is cause Nina seems so happy even with her parents gone and just her gran and she is super jealous.

Friends: Her two followers and Joy

Enemies: Nina, Amber, Patricia

In a relationship: Has a boyfriend named Steven, but they broke up.

Crush: Jerome or an OC boy

Other: She loves to shop, but only designer brands.

* * *

Created by: AuntieSnixx

Name: **Destiny Rose Alexa Mence**

Roll:** Mean Girl Follower**

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long dark brown hair, Brown eyes, quite tall, tanned.

Personality: Rude, insults people, flirts, slutty, gets into a lot of trouble, smart.

Hobbies: Cheerleading, gymnastics, singing and songwriting, ruling the school, shopping.

Family: Her Mom is spanish and her dad is mexican but he died when she was 5. She lives with her gran because her mom wanted to stay in spain. Her Family keeps hiding her sister from her, she overheard a conversation when her mom and gran talking about her.

Background: She wasn't mean until she met the mean girl OC, she changed her and made her part of her "group." She's best friends with Danielle who our the mean girls "followers." She has lots of secrets and has a really hard life.

How they know Nina:Nina was her friend but she HAD to betray her when she joined the group. She sometimes still visits Nina and talks to her till midnight, they aren't as friendly as before and are frenemies.

Friends: Her group and Joy.

Enemies: Everyone else and people who don't respect her.

In a relationship: no

Crush: an OC, Eddie.

Other: Sometimes talks through songs, has flings with people.

Looks a bit like Naya Rivera and acts like Santana Lopez.

* * *

Created by: Reviewer013

Name: **Hannah Parks**

Roll: **Head mean girl.**

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long flaxen,straight hair. Slightly pale, average height, blue eyes.

Personality: Mean, rude, insults, flirts, pretends to be kind if she wants something, nice ONLY if you get on her good side.

Hobbies: Head Cheerleader,gymnastics, secretly singing, ruling the school, shopping only for designer,and gossiping.

Family: Marie-Anne Parks- mom, Kind, nice, generous, smart.  
Walter Parks- Dad, Kind, mean sometimes, strict,  
Ella Parks- Sister, the complete opposite, nice, kind, but she's still really smart, graduated,18.

Background: She was always the popular one in school, she almost had to put on a new identity when she went to school. She hated being at home, her dad was never home and when he was he was always mean to her. She had a hard time, her parents always expected more and had great expectations. She only got away from that in school and when she was with her sister.

How they know Nina: Nina was always there, she was "popular" with all the losers, she was her main target. She hated how she was so happy and she loves to laugh at how Nina tries and attempts to fit it and stand out.

Friends: Her "Group" Joy and trying to get Eddie on her side.

Enemies: Everyone thats friends with Nina.

In a relationship: Yes with the captain of the football team.

Crush: "Eddie"

Other: She wants to ruin Nina's life so she stealing everything from her or trying to.

Note: I thought that all the followers were cheerleaders so I decided to make mine one!  
And! In Nina's school, they have group such as "Populars," "Losers," "Nerds" and "Cheerleaders" etc.

* * *

_The best friends:_

* * *

Created by: SibunaGleeLover

Name: **Ryan Handerson**  
Roll: dumb boy **(best friend)**  
Age: same as Nina and the others  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: short light blonde hair and blue eyes  
Personality: Dumb. He is not that smart at school but plays a lot of sports. He is nice and friendly.  
Hobbies: Skate Boarding  
Family: Has a mom named Carol and a father named Brian.  
Background: His family is very friendly. Never has a mean bone in their body.  
How they know Nina: They used to be neighbors before Nina left to go to Anubis House.  
Enemies: Gets along with everyone.  
In a relationship: No  
Crush: Joy

* * *

Created by: CreamyANDFluffy

Name: **Tiffany Dawn**

Roll: **Best Friend**

Age: 16 (like the rest)

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long, Blonde Hair, lightly tanned, average height but looks taller because of heels, blue eyes.

Personality: Friendly, Dumb, Talks a lot, sweet, flirty, athletic, protective and kind.

Hobbies: Singing, LOVES dancing, Shopping, gossiping, talking, cheerleading and gymnastics.

Family: Stacey Dawn, her sister who is her twin. Her dad barely comes home cause he's so busy working. Her Mum doesn't really care or work.

Background: She grew up in the city, her twin was much smarter than her and her parents treated her much better and were kinder to her and gave her more things and put her into better schools. She was bullied because she was so dumb, but she was dyslexic and she didn't know what it meant and had a really hard time. She been sneaking into Nina's house every night because her parents always blame her for not being smart. She sleeping in her sisters room because she also cares.

How they know Nina: Nina helped her through the hard time when she was bullied and abused, they've known each since they were 5 and became best friends and the 3 were like a small group (including the boy)

Friends: Nina, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Boy Oc that's a best friend, Amber, Patricia and Fabian.

Enemies: The Mean Girls, Joy and Mara

In a relationship: Sometimes with the OC boy that's a best friend. (on and off)

Crush: OC boy BF

Other: Has a habit of twirling her hair. ALWAYS DANCING! Grew up dancing, one of the only ways she can get away from everyone.

She is like: Amber and Nina

She's a bit like: Brittany Pierce (Heather Morris)

* * *

Created by: madgirl218

Name: **Madison Romrell**

Roll:**Best Friend**

Age:17

Gender:female

Appearance:brown surfer hair with blonde highlights, blue eyes, light tan, skinny, 5'10,skater girl/surfer

Personality:Skater/surfer. Gets into trouble alot, easily gets into fights(and wins). She doesnt let get people get away with crap and will hurt you if you hurt her or a friend. Not stuck up and hates anyone who is or that thinks they are better than everyone else

Hobbies:playing guitar, photography, music, parties, sports(Football, soccer, basketball, dance, cheer, bmx, mma, motorcross,surfing, skateboarding), singing, fights, and trouble and piano

Family:Mom-Miranda Romrell, Dad-George Romrell (adopted parent)  
Biological parents-Mom-Julia Smith Dad-Ryan Smith

Background:Until she was about 6 she lived with her dad who would beat her and abuse her because he was always drunk and so finally they arrested him and she went to different foster homes until 2 billionaire bussiness tychoons adopted her when she was 7 and gave her whatever but never spoiled her and she started to become friend with people in her neighborhood who would surf and skate all day then party all night

How they know Nina: Nina found her crying at a park when she was seven and since then they have been best friends

Friends:Nina and all them

Enemies:Joy Fabian alfie and the mean stuck up americans

In a relationship:you decide

Crush:Eddie, Jerome, or an oc.

* * *

Congratulations to all those people.

I can not post on these dates.

18th Tuesday (tomorrow)- Travelling to Denmark.

20th Thursday - Party and Invited to a lunch.

24th (Christmas eve)- Spending time with Family.

25th (Christmas) -IT'S CHRISTMAS!

26th- travelling.

I'm not sure about New years, maybe in the morning.

So just so you know and don't complain that I'm not posting!  
Hopefully a chapter will be up on the 19th (2 days!)

THANKS!

~HOAgleek4Ever


	22. Surprise!

I hope this chapter explains why the mean girls came! They're my little trouble stirrers.

Tiffany slowly backed towards the door and sharply turned around, twisting the handle and running out once she reached the door.

"Did she crack?" Ryan asked.

She just gave a simple nod, "Patricia knows..."

"Can I speak to Ryan?" Danielle asked walking up to them.

"Sure..." Tiffany and Madison said sharing a glance.

"We're going to need more money," Destiny stated once Danielle dragged Ryan into the big closet they were in.

"If you want us to keep quiet..." Danielle told him, letting go off him and walking next to Destiny.

He quietly gasped as Hannah switched off the lights.

"You don't want us to tell anyone... right?" Destiny asked, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows.

"And Besides I don't think you want me telling _Nina our little secret," _Hannah whispered in his ear.

He gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would!" She told him, of course, smirking.

The three girls circled Ryan and on the count of three they all crossed their arms.

He looked all the three girls in the eyes, looked nervously around the room, and finally sighed in defeat.

The three girls satisfied, held out one hand.

"In dollars this time," Destiny ordered.

He glanced at Destiny then at the door, which she happened to be blocking, he then stuffed his hands into his pockets and pulled out three twenty pound notes.

"You're free to go, Destiny turn on the lights," Hannah commanded.

He scurried out of the room as soon as Destiny flicked the switch.

"Nice work!" Hannah congratulated.

"So... what did you tell him?" Destiny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing!" Hannah exclaimed, "Lets go."

She changed the subject and led the way out.

Destiny and Danielle waited just for a few seconds.

The two girls looked at each other.

"There's something..." Danielle stated, following after Hannah.

"What did she want?" Madison asked.

"Nothing..." He muttered.

"You can tell us..." Tiffany said, slightly smiling.

Amber shrieked.

"What now?" Eddie spat.

"The worlds going to end tomorrow!" She cried.

"No it won't!" Mara disagreed.

"What about the presents!?" She gasped as she looked under the christmas tree that had only a few presents sitting below.

"Amber the world won't end," Fabian told her, "I found this book to prove it."

"But I won't have time to finish it!" She squealed, tossing away the book.

"Where's Nathalia and Patricia?" Eddie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Upstairs," Mara stated.

Yes I know it's short, I know it's not the 19th.

But I had to post one!

Ha ha! I didn't do the Patricia, Nina/Nathalia scene!

I suggest you read the OC's chapter!

What do you think might happen?

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever


	23. Surprise Repost

I hope this chapter explains why the mean girls came! They're my little trouble stirrers.

* * *

Tiffany slowly backed towards the door and sharply turned around, twisting the handle and running out once she reached the door.

"Did she crack?" Ryan asked.

She just gave a simple nod, "Patricia knows..."

"Can I speak to Ryan?" Danielle asked walking up to them.

"Sure..." Tiffany and Madison said sharing a glance.

* * *

"We're going to need more money," Destiny stated once Danielle dragged Ryan into the big closet they were in.

"If you want us to keep quiet..." Danielle told him, letting go off him and walking next to Destiny.

He quietly gasped as Hannah switched off the lights.

"You don't want us to tell anyone... right?" Destiny asked, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows.

"And Besides I don't think you want me telling _Nina our little secret," _Hannah whispered in his ear.

He gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would!" She told him, of course, smirking.

The three girls circled Ryan and on the count of three they all crossed their arms.

He looked all the three girls in the eyes, looked nervously around the room, and finally sighed in defeat.

The three girls satisfied, held out one hand.

"In dollars this time," Destiny ordered.

He glanced at Destiny then at the door, which she happened to be blocking, he then stuffed his hands into his pockets and pulled out three twenty pound notes.

"You're free to go, Destiny turn on the lights," Hannah commanded.

He scurried out of the room as soon as Destiny flicked the switch.

"Nice work!" Hannah congratulated.

"So... what did you tell him?" Destiny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing!" Hannah exclaimed, "Lets go."

She changed the subject and led the way out.

Destiny and Danielle waited just for a few seconds.

The two girls looked at each other.

"There's something..." Danielle stated, following after Hannah.

* * *

"What did she want?" Madison asked.

"Nothing..." He muttered.

"You can tell us..." Tiffany said, slightly smiling.

* * *

Amber shrieked.

"What now?" Eddie spat.

"The worlds going to end tomorrow!" She cried.

"No it won't!" Mara disagreed.

"What about the presents!?" She gasped as she looked under the christmas tree that had only a few presents sitting below.

"Amber the world won't end," Fabian told her, "I found this book to prove it."

"But I won't have time to finish it!" She squealed, tossing away the book.

"Where's Nathalia and Patricia?" Eddie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Upstairs," Mara stated.

* * *

Yes I know it's short, I know it's not the 19th.

But I had to post one!

Ha ha! I didn't do the Patricia, Nina/Nathalia scene!

I suggest you read the OC's chapter!

What do you think might happen?

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever

* * *

This is a REPOST for many reasons!

1. I don't want to write yet another author's note!

2. I wanted to ask some questions.

3. To warn you I've came down with a disease, it sometimes takes a while before it goes away, the terrible disease I caught is called... writer's block!

4. To tell you this story is nearly over. :(

was originally posted on the 20th/21st specifically at midnight...

6. To tell you to read all my stories/one-shots and SibunaGleeLover's!

7. Announce It's christmas in 2 days.

remind you the dates that I'm not posting.

9. Which, BTW, are: 18th, 21st, 24th, 25th, 26th... not sure about new years...

10. To tell you this message is important.

tell you I'm setting out this story differently.

12. Have a nice day and a merry christmas! (Did you notice i did 12 numbers? JUST LIKE THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS... DA DA DA DA DA...!)

* * *

New setting below:

* * *

_Yes I know it's short, I know it's not the 19th._

_But I had to post one!_

_Ha ha! I didn't do the Patricia, Nina/Nathalia scene!_

_I suggest you read the OC's chapter!_

* * *

_What do you think might happen next?_

_1) Why are Ryan and Hannah not telling anyone?_

_2) What is there 'Little secret'? _

_3) Did the world end? _

_4) Will Amber finish the book? Will she even read it? (That one was just for fun and the no. 3) _

_5) Will I ever post a chapter?_

_6) Will my writers block, ever go away? _

_7) Did you like this chapter? _

_(Next chapter there will only be about 3 q.)_

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTES: **

Should I continue setting it out like this?

REVIEW!

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever


	24. Merry Christmas Everyone!

I tricked you... ! I am posting on Christmas!

I have two friends who I asked which couple they wanted, one said Jara and the other said patrome, so i decided we will have Jara Drama!

* * *

Patricia slowly backed out of her grip, shaking her head, 'No'.

"Sorry," Nina apologised.

"I knew it all along..." Patricia lied.

"And I'm the queen of England," Nina sarcastically answered.

"You're not even english!" Patricia spat.

"And you weren't even friends with Nathalia!" Nina stated.

"Why would you lie?" She asked.

"I thought you'd forget me... and I was right..." Nina sighed and she brushed her hair out of her face.

"We didn't forget you!" She argued.

"I visited Fabian and Alfie in the summer and they forgot who I was!" She retorted.

"They aren't me!" She shouted.

"_Fabian_, Fabian my _ex_!" Nina screamed, holding back her tears.

"Your ex, _ex_!"

"You know what? You might not have forgotten me... can we just move on?" Nina asked, calming down.

Patricia narrowed her eyes, she grabbed the glass on the beside table and threw the water at her face.

Nina gasped, "I was wondering when you get me back," She muttered to herself.

"_No_, we can't move on.. You lied and stole the one who I need most," Patricia retorted.

"Patricia please! Don't tell anyone! I think it's best if I tell them myself, it's christmas in two days and I don't want it ti be awkward!" Nina begged.

"Fine," Patricia gave in, turning around to leave.

She smiled satisfied, "Wait, where are you going?"

"I might as well tell Eddie so he know who he's really-" She took a deep breath,"- falling in love with..."

"Don't bother..." Nina interupted before Patricia left room.

* * *

~christmas! ~

Fabian promised Joy he would give her, her wish, which meant when you walked into the common room you would see them sitting on the couch,hugging. One was very happy and the other was very... uncomfortable. Willow would freak if she was there and not spending time with her family.

Alfie was sitting under the christmas tree, whining about when they were going to open the presents. Amber was sitting on the chair flicking through a magazine, closing it every page again every page, "Alfie! Please tell me what you got!" She would beg.  
He wouldn't reply he would just sit there complaining. She also was hiding a camera.  
"Trudy! When can we open the presents?"  
"When everyone comes down," Trudy with reply.

Patricia kept begging for Amfie to be quiet as she was scrunched up on a chair listening to music and staring disgusted at all the couples being coupley.

Eddie and Nathalia were snuggled up. Laughing, flirting, mostly from Eddie... Amber would occasionally snap photos or, "Aw..."

KT... wasn't there yet and neither was Jerome and Mara.

* * *

"Patricia, can you answer the door?" Trudy asked.

Amber looked up and watched Patricia stand up, she saw that behind her about to walk into the room was Jerome, she smiled and switched her camera on and set it on the door.

Patricia nodded and turned around, starting to walk to the door.

"Patricia, Jerome! STOP!" Amber shouted.

They stopped in their tracks, Patricia turned around and she and Jerome stared at her curiously.

"Mistletoe!" She squealed, pointing above.

The two looked up and widened their eyes, they looked back down to see everyone staring at them, mouthing that one little word, "Kiss."

They looked at each other.

"So?" Jerome smirked, leaning in.

"Slimeball... this doesn't mean anything," Patricia spat.

He wiped his face then leaned in.

Flash, Snap, Click, Patrome, all coming from Amber and her camera.

"You don't think they're enjoying it?" Nina whispered to Eddie.

"Why would you think that?" Eddie asked.

"Well, his arm is around her waist and it's been more then ten seconds," She replied.

"Mayb-"

"Jerome!" Mara screamed, running away, crying.

He pulled away and went to run after her.

"Jerome! I think it's best if I go," Joy said and ran after her.

* * *

"Mara?" Joy asked.

"Go away..." Mara pouted.

"It was a mistletoe, it doesn't mean anything... It's christmas... I say you go open your presents and ignore him till tomorrow and then you can dump him."

"Just a mistletoe?" Mara asked.

"Yes, please come, Alfie might die complaining."

"Fine..."

"Patricia!" Trudy shouted.

"What do you think happened?" Mara asked.

"Patricia probably slammed the door when she opened it and small children were carolling... just like she did three time today!"

"Oh.." Mara laughed.

"Now come on!" Joy squealed and dragged her out of bed.

* * *

Amber received jewellery from mostly everyone, but there was one present which she loved most.

"OMG! Nathalia! How did you I wanted this! The only person who knew was Ni- na..." She gazed at the ring, it was one of a kind. She was slightly shocked... it was very expensive and they only saw it in a shop in Paris.

Everyone received expensive presents in most cases from their Boyfriend/ girlfriend.

* * *

"Can I show you something?" Eddie asked Nathalia.

"Sure," She replied.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Mistletoe!" Amber squealed once they reached the door.

They smiled and Nathalia gave him a peck.

Flash, Snap, Click...

"Aw..."

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! I did trick you! Thinking I wasn't going to post...

I do that a lot...

I still do have writers block...

* * *

What will happen next? And things to look forward to.

1) What will happen between Jara?  
2) Did Jerome and Patricia enjoy the kiss?  
3) What does Eddie want to show Nathalia?  
4) Will anyone else find out that Nathalia is really Nina?  
5) Will Amber figure out how Nathalia knew what she always wanted?

* * *

You know the drill...

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever


	25. Read for the sake of reading!

I thought I might as well make this note to clear something up..

First of all I wanted to thank Sibuna Magic for posting the first episode of season 3 on her website and saving me from this island! I, like most people, do not live in America... If you have not seen it I suggest you go to her website (link on her profile) and watch it on the 'Season 3' section...

If you have watched it.. tell me what you think!

Secondly... I've been reading lots of the stories and most of them are author's note saying their story is nothing like the new season, so they ended the story :( Well I'm not going to do that! When I start new stories they might include Nina (depends on plot) I'm continuing couples like Neddie, Jerina and Fabina even if she's not in the new season. I'm still writing Peddie stories even though they (Spoiler alert) broke up :( And I most certainly will NEVER FORGET NINA and all the couples that no longer can exist... Hope all you authors out there do the same!

Thirdly (if that's a word?) ... I was going to mention it in the chapter that I'm currently writing... but I might as well mention it now. I might have mentioned it before... but these next few week I have very important exams. From the 7th to the 22nd but on these dates, 14th, 15th and the 16th if you're really, really, really lucky then you might get another chapter. Just to let you know before the 7th there will be another chapter. Most of you guessed that when I asked if someone will find out you thought that Amber would find out next, but to tell you a little secret, she won't, well not yet.

Fourth of all (still don't get it I mean 'first of all' works and 'secondly' then 'Thirdly'? 'Fourthly'? 'Fourth of all'? Help me understand!) ... I had absolutely no idea what to do for the next chapter until I got an inspiration from one of the reviews, I won't say who because then you will look at the review and spoil it! It doesn't even say it fully though so... What happened is I needed Nathalia out of the room and I used Eddie as an excuse, I clearly did not think it through, so I had to think of something. Anyway I got my idea and the chapter will be up before the 7th.

Honestly this looks so long it could be a chapter! Anyway I really hope all of the author's out there never forget about _NINA,PEDDIE,NEDDIE,FABINA...ect... _I also hope that they continue writing their fics.

DOES ANYONE KNOW WHY ANA IS IN ANY OF THE PHOTOS FOR THIS SEASON?

Anyway.. keep shinning..keep shipping the couples you ship... :)

~HOAgleek4Ever

PS: To give you a little hint of what you are going to expect to get in the next chapter... One word :_ letters..._


	26. Letters!

I couldn't think of anything... I hope you all had a great new year!

Unfortunately schools start very soon for me... I have _very _important exams, so my year (only girls) have to go to school 2 days earlier! :(

I will not post from the 7th to the 22nd... Another long time of waiting, if you're lucky you might get one on the 15th or 16th...

This is just a silly idea, i thought I might as well do it since I haven't posted in a while.

Also if you want to ask me questions or anything... like if I don't post or if you want me to right a one shot about this or... if you have a suggestion for this story...

Go on to my profile and and you will find an email.

I also have a survey for you to complete, if you complete it

Anyway on to the story

Oh! before we go there i haven't done a disclaimer for awhile - most likely because i don't want to - I do not own House of Anubis...

* * *

"So what did you want to show me?" Nathalia asked.

"Well, Jerome, Alfie and I were pranking Victor and while we were setting up... I found these," He took Nathalia into his room and gave her a stack of letters.

"What's this?" Nathalia asked, seeing they were all addressed to her.

"Well... you wouldn't answer any of our emails or our letters... but looks like you never got these," He explained.

"Why?" She asked.

"Maybe Victor didn't want us to be in touch?" He suggested.

"Well it was best if we apart... You know... because we're the chosen one and osirion..."

"I know... I'll give you a minute..." He turned to leave.

"Oh and Eddie?" Nathalia asked.

"Yeah?" He looked back.

"You were _pranking with Jerome and Alfie?" _

_"_Well, I- I don't know..." He stuttered, looking down and scratching the back of his neck nervously.

She laughed and smiled.

"Oh and Nina?" He mimicked.

She glared at him for calling him Nina, then rolled her eyes, "_What?"_

_"_Woah, angry Nathalia... Um, just wanted to say that most the letters are from Fabian..."

She sighed and glared at him for the first part.

"I love you?" He tried.

She rolled her eyes, then gave him a light peck, "Just don't call me..._Nina."_

She watched his slip out of the room then turned to the stack of letters.

* * *

Her eyes scanned the letters, her eyes filling with tears every now and then.

A teary smile spread across her face.

_She actually cared. She actually trusted me._

She dropped the letters onto Fabian's bed and walked over to the small mirror, wiping away her tears.

She took a deep breath and made her way to the living room.

Her gaze followed around the room, her eyes landed on Hannah talking to Eddie.

Hannah noticed Nathalia standing in the doorway and shifted towards Eddie, "So... Eddie, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing," He uncomfortably replied.

She looked around the room then noticed Sick Puppies currently playing on his phone, "Well, that's great... because I have two tickets for a Sick Puppies," She lied.

Nathalia knew that Eddie couldn't refuse so she sighed and ran upstairs to find the reason why she left Eddie's room.

"Sick puppies?" He exclaimed.

"So?" Hannah asked, smirking with satisfaction.

"See you tonight."

She watched as he left the room then grabbed the phone which she left.

"What are doing with Eddie's phone?" Tiffany asked.

Hannah left the room, leaving a confused Tiffany.

* * *

"Joy, can i talk to you?" Nathalia asked as she entered Joy's room.

"Yes," She answered, setting her laptop beside her.

She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, "You can have Fabian now."

Joy smiled, joyfully but then it was quickly replaced with a look of confusion, "What do you mean by _now_?"

"Umm...well... I- um..." She nervously stuttered.

"Nathalia, is there something your not telling me?" She asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Joy, I know you and you have to promise not to tell."

"What do you mean _you know me_? ... and I promise."

"I'm actually Nina," She admitted, pulling out her locket that her dress was concealing.

* * *

I mentally smacked myself for waking up on the 7th and realising that I did not post! I'm so sorry!

I was just so busy planning Peddie one-shot day! I PM'd about 50 authors and It was so hard to find lots of peddie writers!

The first author's note is now going to change.

I am back at school, I will not post on the 17th, 18th, 19th, 21st and 23rd. After that I will try return to normal. I know I might of lot my touch after not updating for a long time! Keep reviewing! :)

Two more things: Please go to my profile, there will be a link for a survey. If you do the survey, you will get quicker chapters!

I'm planning to write a new story, (which I know whats about and have a prologue already written) but I need to upload a chapter on all my stories before I start it. Its daily and called 'Mistakes' PM if you want to know what it's about :) If you don't have an account and I get enough reviews, I'll tell you all!

On the survey, there's a question and one of the options is Joy, don't pick her!

Love you! Sorry! Don't be mad! :(

Keep shining!

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

~HOAgleek4Ever


	27. Chapter 20!

Wow. It's been a while. No, i haven't forgotten you... now i'm lying... OK, maybe a little bit... or a lot.. i forgot i had an account.

But now I feel bad! sorry!

Well, i've gotten reviews for the survey! Woo! I have an email BTW for this fanfiction account. it's hoagleek4ever ymail . com but of course without the spaces. I've been so caught up lately with exams and everything! whoops! I also have a wikia account. During the time that i have been gone i have become a big babbler! So, if things get irrelavant... forgive me.

Anyzwayz, 1st of February Mistakes is coming out.

I'll continue this from tomorrow... you're lucky that this is the only story i'm not putting on hold during the time that i'm writing Mistakes!

Well this was meant to be an apology with me on my knees weeping... Just to let you know, lots of things that happen in mistakes will reflect on episodes, some even from season 1.

I knew there was a serenade in season 3 but i did not expect what happened! :O LOL!

So...

I feel like i'm having a awkward conversation with my younger sister's boyfriend or her best friend. She's 7 and SHE has a boyfriend! Well at least for them kissing is hugging.

Irrelavance^^

Now, i've got to write a chapter long enough to satisfy you! Yay!

That was not sarcasm...yeah... sarcasm...

I might as well go.

Bye! Keep shinning and review my little angels! cough cough devils cough cough!

Read my stories!

~HOAgleek4Ever


End file.
